


Holiday Haunt

by Tsubaki94



Series: The Pro's and Con's of being Danny Phantom [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fear, Gen, Hospital, Ice, Snow, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 37,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubaki94/pseuds/Tsubaki94
Summary: What happens when Danny tries to have a good Christmas with his family who goes to visit the relatives for the holiday, Can he keep his distaste for it under control for Danielle's sake or will it all blow up in his face when the ghosts comes to haunt him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's in the middle of summer and this is a Christmas story but I started working on it in February please enjoy I certainly had fun writing this.

”Before I wish you all a merry Christmas, or happy Hanukah or whatever it is you celebrate I’d like to introduce Mr Emery Peabody.” Announced Mr Lancer once again covering for the schools headmistress for the end of year speech. There was some spares applauds among the assembled students as Peabody walked up on stage waving at them. “Mr Peabody will take over teaching history to Junior and Senior students starting next year. And on that happy note have a nice holiday and I’ll see you all after the new-year.” Lancer finished and turned to his friend talking.

The assembly hall exploded in to motion and sound as the students all started talking to each other, doing their best to get out of the school as soon as possible. The only ones who didn’t move was three students sitting in the back. Sam, Tucker and Valeri were putting on their jackets but wasn’t in any hurry to leave in the crazy crowd.

“I thought you said that this Peabody was a bit weird, he look just as normal as Mr Lancer, if not a better sense of style.” Said Valeri shrugging on her jacket.

“Yeah. I know.” Agreed Sam stretching her stiff back, the chairs in the assembly hall were not meant to be sat in for hours. “He just gives me the creeps, I think it was something he said. I can be wrong.” She shrugged.

“I have never heard you say that you can be wrong Sam.” Said Tucker giving her a shocked look.

“That’s because I never am.” Retorted Sam picking up her own jacket from where it had fallen to the floor. “And speaking of being wrong Tuck you owe me five box. Danny didn’t show up for the assembly.”

Tucker gave Sam a superior smile. “Let’s make that double or nothing.” He said and dug out a small pencil shaped object from his jacket’s pockets.

“Is that a dog whistle?” asked Valeri recognizing the small metallic whistle.

“Yeah.” Answered Tucker before taking a deep breath.

“Blow that whistle and You’ll have to deal with Cujo.” Said Danny, speaking from just behind Tucker. His friend made a sort of jerky motion before letting go of the air. He turned around with Sam and Valeri to look at Danny.

“How long have you been sitting there?” asked Valeri pretty certain that he hadn’t been there a moment earlier.

Yawning Danny checked his watch. “Ten minutes, maybe eleven. Got to hear the end of the acapella chorus mangle joy to the world.” He smiled at his friends, he’d done that a lot more lately.

“That means I win the bet, Pay up Sam I’ve got a Date with a new iPhone tomorrow.” Said Tucker stretching out a hand towards Sam.

“Naa Don’t think so. You said double or nothing, so I guess it’s nothing for you.” She smiled wickedly as Tucker realized his mistake. Danny laughed at his friends folly together with Valeri. “Hey Danny, aren’t you in a hurry?” Asked Sam looking at her own watch.

“Why?” he asked meeting Sam’s eyes for a sec.

“You said you and your family were going to your grandma in New England to celebrate Christmas with all your relatives.” Danny nodded. “Weren’t your parents picking you up after school? You know speakers and embarrassing messages?” She asked.

Valeri and Tucker turned to Danny to hear his answer. He shrugged. “I passed by the house sending Cujo back in to the Ghost Zone. Mom was making Dad sort out the ghost hunting gears they didn’t need for the trip from what they couldn’t go without. It’ll take them at least half an hour to have the RV packed.” He explained picking up his backpack. “Which reminds me I have something for you guys.” He took out three neatly wrapped gifts and handed one to each of them.

“Thanks but we already exchanged gifts yesterday, Remember?” Said Tucker shaking the small gift.

“If you don’t want it I can take it back.” Offered Danny watching as Valeri unwrapped her gift and opened the little box inside.

Her face lit up and she flung her arms around Danny giving him an awkward hug over the back of her chair. Danny’s face turned a shade pinker and after a moment he was the first to break the hug avoiding eye contact with Sam. “You fixed it.” Said Valeri almost jumping in her seat. “How?”

The gift held the four bands that turned in to Valeri’s ghost hunting gear. “Well I am the son of two expert ghost hunters and genus inventors,” Danny began but was cut off by Sam’s un ladylike snort.

“Oh come one Danny you asked Tecnus to fix it.” She said. “And you got Tucker to rig the game so that he couldn’t get access to the internet.”

“Um What?” asked Valeri looking a bit confused.

“I made a deal with Tecnus to get him to fix your gear. It’s way beyond anything my parents has ever invented so I figured I go to the guy who upgraded it for you and have him fix it. In exchange I gave him a copy of Doom 2 but Tucker rigged it so Tecnus won’t ever get access so the internet, he’ll be sent back to level one if he tries.” Explained Danny giving Sam a look as if asking if she was happy with his answer.

“Thanks, you didn’t have to go through all that trouble I could still use it.” Murmured Valeri as she put on the four bands that sent out a light pulse of light when touching her skin.

“Well we can’t have Amity Park’s greatest Ghost hunter go around with broken gear now can we.” He said and turned to watch Tucker and Sam open their gifts.

Unwrapping the black and purple paper from her gift Sam frowned seeing it’s content. “Thanks Danny but you know I have like ten just like these at home.” She said holding up a broad bracelet, with skulls and chains running around it, a tech like pattern glowing green on the black band.

“Oh I don’t think you have anything like this at home.” Said Tucker extracting a bracelet of his own from his gift, this one white with a glowing green pattern on it. “You got your mom and dad to finish the Spector shields and start mass production?” He asked putting the thing around his right wrist.

“Sort of, I just dropped a suggestion and they made a stack of them in case there is ever a need.” He looked back at Sam. “Do you like it, I changed the color and added the decoration so it wouldn’t clash with your style.”

Sam frowned down on the bracelet, weighing it in her hand and turning it this way and that way making Danny more and more nervous. “Does it come in purple?” She asked a wicked glint in her eye that totally went over Danny’s head.

“eh… well… Um. I can change the color again if you want to I just thought black was a lot easier to match up with the rest of your wardrobe and you always said the wrist-rays would look better in black. And then there was the thing about accessorizing and that you don’t like flashy things and…” Danny rambled on finally stopping when both Sam and Valeri broke out laughing.

“Danny I love it Thank you.” Sam said her eyes tearing up. “Come on before we are the last ones in school.”

They all got up and made their way out of the assembly hall, Sam and Valeri still giggling as Tucker and Danny followed. “I don’t get girls.” Sighed Danny avoiding a baseball thrown across the corridor.

“Well that’s the beauty of women isn’t it. To figure out the riddle and charmed them enough that they will fall for you and make you dinner and massage your feet while you’re playing Video games for a living.” Said Tucker, his eyes dreamy.

“You know Valeri will kick you in the balls before she ever gives you a foot massage.” Noted Danny stopping beside their lockers.

“Who said anything about Valeri, I was thinking of Star and Paulina. You know they are holding a new year’s party and have invited the whole school except for the three off us.” Said Tucker unlocking his locker.

“Yeah you said it like five times yesterday.” Sighed Danny looking over at Sam and Valeri trying to hear their conversation over the crowed.

“And guess who is going to get invited to that party?” said Tucker shoving his school books in to his locker. Danny gave him a skeptical look that annoyed his friend. “Me, I got the perfect plan to seduce Star into inviting me and it all starts with-“

“FEN-TURD!” Danny’s back stiffened and he turned around in time to see Dash swing an arm at him. Lifting his hands in defensive pose Danny was taken aback when Dash didn’t hit him. Instead the big Jockey had flung an arm around Danny’s neck. “We are going to have a talk.” Hissed Dash in a lower voice.

“Oi what gives!” Shouted Tucker at Dash but his eyes were already scanning the crowd for a teacher, as was Sam’s and Valeri’s.

They didn’t find a teacher before Dash shoved Danny in to an empty classroom. He closed and locked the door behind them before he faced Danny. “What the hell is up with you?” asked Danny before Dash could speak, He got his head out of Dash’s grip and backed away from him.

Lifting his hands palm up Dash shrugged. “Relax man if I wanted to hurt you I could have done it outside in the corridor. I just want to talk.”

A muscle twitched in Danny’s leg, he wanted to run away, Dash wasn’t the sort of person to talk, except with his fists. “I’m listening.” Dash seamed to struggle trying to find the right words, he would start a sentence and then start over until Danny lost patience. “Spit it out already, Are you waiting for the grass to grow or something.”

Sighing heavily Dash rubbed at the back of his head. “Look what I want to say is, well the library is empty, and you isn’t that big a nerd, we still got that arm-wrestle thing and all the extra work we got over the holiday.”

Straightening Danny crossed his arms over his chest and licked his lips, there was a new taste there, one he associated with hot food. Chili? “You are dancing around the subject.” Sighed Danny. “If you don’t want everyone to know that we are talking to each other you better get to the point.”

At this Dash looked over his shoulder at the locked door expecting to see someone looking in through the window. But there was no one there. “Would you stop screwing with me Fenton.” Growled Dash. “I’m trying to ask you to come back to the library. You haven’t been there ever since the mall thing.”

“You gave me a black eye, I think that was the deal breaker of our agreement.” Retorted Danny remembering having to explain not only to his social worker and Mrs Oswald how he’d gotten hurt, but to a nosy Dr Scott as well.

“You shoved me in to a restricted area in front of the police, You deserved that black eye.” Answered Dash not knowing that Danny thought the same. He’d regretted pushing Dash the next day and would have apologized to him if the joke hadn’t decided to punch him before he could.

“Whatever.” Sighed Danny rolling his eyes. “But come to Amity Park library, it takes too long to go back and forth between here and Wishing Hill.”

Dash blinked at Danny. “Wait just like that, you aren’t going to force me to apologize for the black eye?”

Walking toward the door Danny shrugged. “It’s not in your nature to apologize Dash. The fact that you want my help says a lot more.” He stopped with his hand on the door handle. “Crap I sound like my sister.” He noted before looking up at Dash. “Just don’t hit me again and I’ll keep helping you.”

Joining the steady stream of students in the corridor outside, Danny left Dash standing in the empty classroom staring after him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Blue or red? No wait both, yeah both is good.” Danielle placed the two hoodies she’d ben choosing between on top of the already overflowing pile of clothes and things in her bag. “Do I need a dress, Mrs O gave me this nice one last summer, but it’s a summer dress. No I take the skirt but then what should I have to it. Danny some help please, is this working.”

Danny who’d been sitting on Danielle’s computer-chair for the last ten minutes shrugged. “Don’t ask me, mom still puts out the clothes she want me to wear for formal occasions.” He confessed. The last two times however she’d mixed up his things with his Dad’s and there had been a lot of running around looking for his.

Spinning around to face Danny Danielle puffed up her cheeks. “But you said that our cousins are stuck up, rich, assholes who’s favorite pastime is to pick on the less fortunate. Which means me cus HEY I’m an orphan!”

“I think I called them pompous, stuck up, rich jackasses. And they won’t pick on you, they don’t know you. And if you put anything more in to that bag it’s going to explode.” Smiled Danny.

His words didn’t seem to calm Danielle’s nerves at all. She let out a groan and flopped down on the last bit of free space on her bed. “Can you explain to me how you explained my relation to the Fenton family to your parents? I’m sort of used to just saying that I’m your third cousin twice removed on your dad’s side.”

Kicking the chair over to Danielle’s bed Danny sighed. “I told mom and dad that you are Great uncle Bertie’s grandchild. Because of his many affairs he has a lot of kid’s who never wants anything to do with him and they in turn have children of their own. So I think that makes you a third cousin twice removed on my dad’s side.”

“But won’t he find out that I’m not. I mean he must know who his grandchildren are, doesn’t his wife know?” Asked Danielle pushing the overflowing clothes back in to the bag.

Laughing Danny shook his head. “He’s got two ex-wives and was cheating on them both at the same time he was married. I think Great Auntie Lilly said that she found him in bed with a hooker on their wedding-night. Everyone will believe that story.”

“I’m not sure I want to be related to a man like that.” Muttered Danielle under her breath as she tried to close the lid on her bag. “Can you move your fat ass over here and give me some help?” She asked after she’d tried to use her own weight to close it.

Getting up from the chair Danny sat down on the bag beside his cousin. “Don’t judge Uncle Bertie before you’ve met him. Just keep away from his current wife Marry, she doesn’t like anyone other than her own kids and grandchildren.”

“I’m having second thoughts about agreeing to this Christmas reunion.” Sighed Danielle pulling at the tight zipper on the bag. “You think I could get a last minute ticket to Hawaii with Mrs O and Cody?”

“Don’t worry. Everyone is going to be on their best behavior. No one want’s a repeat of the last reunion.” Danny shivered just thinking of it.

“What happened last time?” Asked Danielle still coxing the sipper slowly shut.

“Um… There were a lot of flying utensils during the Christmas dinner, people were arguing and no one noticed Great Uncle Jobe before he fell out of his chair having a stroke.” The memories were still vivid in Danny’s mind, just as a lot of his horrible Christmas memories were.

Finally zipping up the bag Danielle sat down on the chair Danny had left. “There’s one thing I don’t get.” She began. “If you have so terrible memories from these reunions, how come you invited me this year?”

Jumping of the bag Danny heaved it of the bed. “I figured it wouldn’t be so bad if you were there and you should meet the rest of your family. Big Christmas celebrations is something people always talk about and says is the best thing about the holiday.” He let out a heavy sigh, that’s what people told him and in a way it was true. “Besides I guarantee Grandma will adore you.” He smiled up at Danielle. “Is this everything you need to take with you?”

Danielle looked like she was lost in thoughts for a moment before snapping out of it at Danny’s question. “No you said that there was a river that’s frozen, so my hockey gear is coming as well and I have some more stuff that can go in the backpack.” She jumped of her chair and dumped the content of her backpack out onto her bed.

“I’ll bring these things out to the RV. Before mom and dad starts worrying.” He heaved Danielle’s bag with all her hockey gear in over one shoulder and lifted the second bag of the floor. “Don’t take too long.”

“I won’t.” Smiled Danielle putting things in to her backpack.

Walking out of Danielle’s room Danny was almost at the stairs when the door beside him slammed open hitting him in the side and forcing him into the opposite wall a foot away from the stair. Danny turned to glare at the teenager standing in the open door. “Wops. Sorry.” Said Cody not looking sorry in the least.

“Seriously Cody, I don’t even live here anymore. Give it a rest already.” Mumbled Danny and picked up the bags again walking down the stairs where Mrs Oswald stood waiting in the kitchen door.

Seeing the two large bags Mrs Oswald smiled. “She tried to pack her whole closet didn’t she.”

Putting down the bags Danny bent down to put on his shoes. “I think she left something in the wardrobe.” Said Danny shoving his feet’s in to his shoes. “Thou I wouldn’t put it past her to pack more clothes, how much do you need for a week.”

Giggling Mrs Oswald glanced up the stairs where she could see her son move back into his room. “She’s nervous.” Agreed Mrs Oswald before returning to look at Danny. “How have you been?” she asked.

Shrugging Danny tied his shoes. “Good.” He said and she could hear that he meant it. Straightening Danny glanced at Mrs Oswald. “Thanks again for allowing Danielle to come with us.”

“Your welcome.” She said and was once again surprised at the boys strength as he lifted both heavy bags like she’d lift grocery bags. “Return Danielle safely to us before new-years. And have a Merry Christmas.”

Hearing the hated words Danny stopped for a moment before opening the door to a snow-covered front lawn and the loud base beat coming from the Fenton RV. Closing the door after Danny Mrs Oswald watched him walk over to the RV leaving footprints in the newly fallen inch of snow.

Hardly two weeks had gone since she’d watched him leave with his social worker returning home. She hadn’t expected to see him in her house again but four days later he’d been sitting outside her front door when she’d come home from work. At first she’d thought that he’d run away from home but he didn’t strike her as the kind of kid who did that.

He’d asked for a moment of her time and after letting him in they’d sat down in the kitchen a coffee mug each. Danny had explained about the Fenton family Christmas reunion before asking if she’d let him bring Danielle along seeing as she was his cousin. At first Mrs Oswald wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, Danielle was very secretive when it came to her family and the only thing she know about her parents was that she didn’t have a mom and that she’d run away from an abusive situation with her father. Only after Danny convinced her that Danielle’s parents weren’t going to show up had Mrs Oswald agreed.

She knew she’d made the right decision when they told Danielle and the girl couldn’t sit still, jumping up and down of excitement and hugging her cousin. The trip was all Danielle could talk about the following week but she didn’t start packing her bags before Danny showed up that afternoon.

Slamming her door closed behind her Danielle skipped over to the stairs. She didn’t thunder down the stair like Cody would but glided down the railing landing lightly in front of Mrs Oswald. “You got everything packed?” Asked the woman raising an eyebrow at the heavy thump coming from the girls backpack as she put it down.

“I think so, tooth-brush, pads, painkillers, phone and charger, headphones, makeup, Danny’s gift, I got some school books that I probably won’t open and snacks for the road. Humm feels like I’m forgetting something.” She said counting out the objects on her fingers.

Smiling Mrs Oswald brought out the neatly wrapped gift she’d been holding behind her back. “Your gift maybe.” She said.

It was always fun to give Danielle gifts, she reacted the same way every time. Her jaw dropped and she took the wrapped gift from Mrs Oswald with shaking hands, holding it as if it was made of glass. Looking down at the, “Do not open before Christmas.” Stamp she smiled and pressed the gift to her chest before smiling up at Mrs Oswald. That was the best thing she thought, Danielle’s pure smile. “Thank you Mrs O.” said Danielle before hugging the woman.

Hugging Danielle back she could feel the girl shaking. As Danielle pulled out of the hug she sniffed and rubbed her eyes quickly before bending down and putting the gift in her bag. “Did you pack a scarf, I heard it’s cold in New-England right now?” Asked Mrs Oswald watching as the girl put on her boots.

“Yeah, it’s in the bag Danny carried out.” Tying the boots half way up Danielle straightened “Don’t forget the sunscreen I heard it’s warm in Hawaii right now.” Said the girl giving Mrs Oswald a sharp smile.

“I won’t. I’ll see you when you come home. And you can always call me, I’ll have my phone on me at all time.” Said Mrs Oswald helping Danielle put on her winter jacket, she’d almost grown out of it already.

Giving Mrs Oswald a last hug Danielle picked up her backpack. “Have a good time.” She said and got a Merry Christmas back. Unlike Danny Danielle had no bad memories of Christmas and didn’t cringe at the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drawing is of the Family tree for this Fanfic, It's not perfect and I know there are people out there who don't like oc's hopefully this will help you readers keep track of who's related to who, it helped me a lot when writing this.


	3. Chapter 3

Contrary to popular belief, Danny could not fall asleep anywhere. Had his mother been driving the RV he might have fallen asleep but after they stopped for food later that evening Jack took over the wheel. His father’s driving was, in lack of a better word, a gamble. He drove the car as if he didn’t have any brakes and on several occasions ended up going against the flow of traffic to avoid hitting a slower car in the rear.

The only thing that made him slowdown was the steady snowfall that not only obstructed his view but also made the road slippery at spots. Danielle however had fallen asleep against Danny’s shoulder after they’d eaten and he’d pulled out a blanket from under the seats and covered her with it.

Looking behind her Maddi saw Danny sink down in his seat his face glued to his phone. She watched the two for a moment remembering the last couple of times they’d driven to meet the extended family. Jazz had been the one falling asleep with a book in her lap leaning against her brother who’d stared out at the stares as they drove on in the dark.

Feeling his mother’s eyes on him Danny looked up and pulled down his headphones. “Did you want something?” he asked, his face illuminated by the light of the phone.

“No.” Said Maddie shaking her head. “If you don’t want to switch out with me, that is. You can sit in the front for the rest of the journey?” She asked nodding at the girl beside him.

Glancing down at his cousin Danny smiled softly. “I’m alright.” It was a bit weird thought Danny. He’d always been annoyed at his sister for using him as a pillow for the long journeys but for some reason he didn’t mind it when Danielle did it.

Turning back to watch the road Maddie exchanged a look with her husband who smiled looking back in the mirror at the two teens. They were happy to have Danny back at home, the house had been to empty without him or his sister there. The first couple of days after Danny returned home, they’d dropped in on him in his room now and again just to make sure he was there, Danny had made a habit of bringing his friends over rather than go out with them and after a week everything felt like it had before he was taken away.

Except for the nightmares. She didn’t know when it had started. She’d just walked past her son’s room at around 4am in the morning and heard him thrashing around in his sleep. Opening his door Maddie had called his name but gotten no response. Fully opening the door she’d found her boy lying in bed tossing and turning soft whimpers escaping his throat.

“Danny.” She’d called in a soft voice walking over to the side of her son’s bed. The boy was sweating, his hair clinging to his face, his eyes tightly shut. “Sweetie, It’s alright.” She’d said putting her hand on Danny’s shoulder.

His eye’s had flung open wide and hadn’t she been an expert martial artist Maddie would have found herself flung across the room. Instead when her boy had tried to get the proper grip around her arm, she’d reversed his grip turning it in to a hug. “It’s alright Sweetie, It was just a dream.” She’d reassured Danny as the boy had begun to shake, hiccupping as he started to cry holding on to his mother as if afraid she would disappear.

That had been the first night he’d been home, and all thou she didn’t find him waking up ready to throw her across the room again, she’d found him sitting in his dark room early in the morning or late at night sobbing. Or walking down to the kitchen to get some water in the middle of the night his t-shirt soaked with sweat. Jack had told her that he’d even found Danny watching old golden era Disney movies one night in the living room saying he couldn’t sleep.

Maddie and Jack didn’t stop looking back at the teens ever so often and before they knew it they were turning of the main road driving the RV on to increasingly smaller roads leading in to heavily wooded terrain. The snow had become very deep by the time they reach the final stretch of road, by then Jack had pressed a button on the dash getting the front of the RV to turn in to a plow. “I’m sure Mama Ester won’t mind if we clear the road for her.” Mumbled Jack as always a bit nervous to meet his sisters and cousins.

In the back, Danny turned off his phone, there was no reception where they were heading, and started putting things back in to his bag, Danielle still snoring against his arm. He thought about waking her before they reached the house but decided against it. If he’d been the one sleeping he wouldn’t have wanted anyone to wake him before the morning.

Looking out the window Danny saw the large gothic style house come in to view. Light twinkling in some of the windows as well as at the front entrance and outside at the parking area. His dad took an extra turn around the parking space shoving snow out of the way and took extra care not to get it on the fancy new cars that were standing there. Finally parking in front of the “Green Wood Hotel and Events.” Signe.

Getting Danielle on to his back Danny carried her out of the car, as his mom and dad got some of the many bags from the back. Walking up to the front door Danny shivered in the biting cold and wished he’d put on his jacket. The door opened to reveal the wrinkled kind faced old woman who ran the Hotel and Fenton family. Ester Fenton was a short woman and looked even shorter with her back bent, but there was no denying that she was strong and full of life.

She smiled widely and embraced Danny and Danielle. “It’s good to see you. My you have grown.” She pinched Danny’s chin. “And you’re skinny, is your Dad eating all the food for you.” She asked a wicked glint in her eye.

“Mom I would never.” Protested Jack putting down Danielle’s two bags in front of the door.

“I know you wouldn’t my dear I’m just teasing, can’t you take a joke from your old Ma.” Said Ester as she walked over to embrace Maddie. “You are as lovely as ever my dear, Was the journey long, I heard the snow was stopping up traffic all the way to New York.”

“It is wonderful to see you as well, it’s been far to long since we last spoke. And a little bit of snow is nothing the Fenton RV can’t handle.” Responded Maddie.

Ester chuckled like she always did whenever anyone mentioned the Fenton inventions. “Good to see you to my boy.” Jack had to bend down to hug his mother. “Now who is this last one you have with you?” she asked as Jack let go of her.

“Um Grandma, This is Danielle. She’s a cousin on Uncle Bertie’s side.” The girl tightened her grip around Danny and mumbled in her sleep.

“Ah I see. Well as a Fenton she’s welcome. You can take her up to the girls room. I think I heard Abigale and Anna not long ago.” Said the old woman taking a closer look at Danielle’s face before Danny moved.

“I’ll come down and help you unpack the RV.” Yawned Danny lifting Danielle higher on his back.

“It’s alright Danny. Just bring up your and Danielle’s bag and then go to bed, we can handle the rest.” Said his mother giving her husband an elbow in the side when he opened his mouth to protest.

“You better take the chance to sleep in tomorrow, the trouble twins won’t arrive before noon at the earliest. Sophie decided to stop at a BnB for the night, complaining that the weather was too hard to drive in.” Said Granny Ester giving Jack an approving smile.

“Thanks.” Yawned Danny and turned toward the stairs that led up to the second floor where he could hear whispered conversations from two of the rooms. Before taking the much smaller stair up to the third floor. The house was built in the 19th century when house servants lived on the top floor or near the kitchen resulting in narrow stairs and dark corridors on the third floor.

Having spent a couple of summers and Christmases there, Danny felt almost at home. The third floor was where all the teens slept their parents sleeping on the second floor. There was light coming from under the door to the girls room and Danny knocked.

The whispered conversation inside died down and he could hear them wonder who might be knocking so late. “Open up will you, I can’t carry her all night.” Yawned Danny thinking of his own bed and how good it would be to finally get a full night of undisturbed sleep.

The whispers inside changed and Danny took a step back as he heard hard footsteps hit the floor. The raven haired girl who opened the door scowled at him through thick glasses. “Should have guessed it was you, Danny, we heard your dad run that stupid car around outside it woke us up.” Said Abigail reminding Danny why he disliked coming to the reunions.

“Wasn’t my fault, four eye.” Shrugged Danny, as always glad to point out the girls thick glasses. “Which bed is Danielle’s, I have to get her bags down stairs as well.”

Twisting her mouth up Abigale stepped to the side letting Danny in. The room, like most on the third floor was small, there was a wardrobe and chair on either side of the door, the rest of the space was taken up by two sets of bunkbeds. Danny could see that Abigale had been sitting in the bottom one on the right under their cousin Anna, who was the eldest of the girls. Hannah who was the same age as Danny had occupied the top bunk on the opposite side.

Hannah, who Danny remembered as a blond had dyed her hair green and was sitting propped up in the corner reading a thick book. “She can have the bunk under me.” Said the girl looking up from her book long enough to see Danny walk over to the bottom bunk and carefully put Danielle down.

“So what happened to Jazz, wasn’t she going to come as well?” Asked Anna she and Jazz were the same age and always got along.

“She’s at uni.” Yawned Danny removing Danielle’s shoes before simply putting the blanket over her. “I’ll be right back with Danielle’s stuff.” Said Danny before walking past the scowling Abigale once more.

He left Danielle’s hockey gear down stairs, carrying the rest including his own bags up the stairs. Dumping her things of in the girls room Danny said good night to the others and walked all the way down the corridor to the room he often shared with his Aunt Sophie’s three sons. The room was a bit cold and the bunkbed’s had all been made up with thick down covers.

Kicking his bags under the bed Danny claimed one of the bottom bunks, already half asleep as he took of his clothes and crawled in under the blankets. The smell of lavender scented fabric softener filled his nose. His grandma loved lavender. Rolling in to a ball under the blankets Danny drifted off to sleep, determined that nothing short of a ghost was going to get him out of bed before 11am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm uploading this now because I liked it and can wait sharing this story with you all. Enjoy and feel free to leave a comment.


	4. Chapter 4

9am said Danny’s phone when the first loud bang woke him up. For a moment he wondered if he needed to be concerned but when he heard the loud footsteps continue from the room next to his and over to the bathroom on the other side of the corridor. Danny rolled over and had almost gone back to sleep when the next pair of feet’s hit the floor.

Somehow the first pair of feet’s hitting the floor had been the signal for everyone to get up. At first it was just the sounds of people moving around but as they got more and more awake they started talking and before long there was people banging at the bathroom door because someone took too long in there.

Pressing his pillow against his sensitive ears Danny tried to ignore the sounds outside his door. He could sleep through school trips and his parents banging away at their inventions all night, he should be able to sleep through this as well.

He didn’t. After some time he heard his cousins head downstairs, there was probably some breakfast already put out on the dining room table. Finally getting some peace and quiet Danny pulled the blanket tighter around himself and was just about to fall asleep once more when someone banged on his door.

“You up yet Danny! Aunt Lucia is making waffles for breakfast!” Called David through the door, banging on it again. David was a college student and reminded Danny of Dash, minus the bullying, and he saw himself as the leader making him a bit more annoying than Dash.

“Why are you bothering with him David. Let’s just go down before all the waffles are gone.” That voice belonged to Danny’s least favorite cousin Simon.

“You can go down if you want to, I’m not stopping you. Hey Danny did you hear that we are having Waffles you like Waffles right!” Continued David.

‘Yeah definitely more annoying than Dash.’ Thought Danny pressing his hands against his ears.

Danny could almost hear Simon roll his eyes as he sighed. “The door isn’t locked. Let’s just go in and pull him out of bed.” The soft click from the door handled being turned made Danny roll over to the side of the bed and fling one of his shoes at the door. The loud bang from the shoe hitting the doorframe was immediately followed by a yelp from Simon. “The fuck was that?!” Exclaimed the younger boy.

“I don’t know. Hey Sleeping beauty what was that!?” Shouted David.

Grumbling under his breath Danny was considering throwing the other shoe when he heard Danielle’s soft footsteps approach. “Um why are you shouting?” asked the girl, clearly nervous.

“Danny is sleeping away the morning and missing WAFFLES!” Danny covered his ears. “We are just waking him up with the lovely sound of fist slamming in to wood.” David emphasized his words by banging his fist against the bedroom door.

“That’s not how you wake Danny up.” Said the girl all innocently, Danny could just imagen that wicked glint in her eye.

“Yeah, how do you wake him up?” Asked Simon. “And by the way who are you? I haven’t seen you before.”

There was a pause in which Danny felt a tinge of guilt. He’d promised to introduce Danielle to the rest of the cousins. “I’m Danielle Fenton, a third cousin twice removed.” Answered the girl and before Simon could ask her to specify her relation she raised her voice. “Hey Danny if you don’t get your ass out of bed I’ll make you the next victim of the Ice Bucket Challenge!” Picking up the last shoe Danny threw it at the door. The loud bang was satisfying. “Alright Ice bucket it is. Where do I find a bucket in this house?”

“Kitchen.” “Storage.” Said the two boys at the same time.

‘Nothing short of a ghost’ thought Danny. ‘Technically Danielle was more ghost than him, besides he’d had enough buckets of ice water dropped on him from Cody’. Grumbling Danny kicked of his blanket. “You can’t Ice-bucket me, I haven’t been challenged!”

“That’s what you think. See you at breakfast.” Chirped Danielle before skipping away from the door and down the stairs.

“You better hurry or there won’t be any waffles left.” Called David.

“Enough about the stupid waffles.” Shouted Danny back, pulling his bag out from under the bed and getting a towel and a set of clothes.

“What you don’t like Waffles?” Asked Simon sounding a bit offended. Of course he would, he looked up to his mother who was the one making breakfast.

“No I’ve just heard enough about them to last me a life time.” Answered Danny opening the door to his room. “And I’m taking a shower before breakfast. See you down stairs.” He walked past his two cousins in to the empty bathroom, keeping his eyes down all the time.

As he started the shower he heard the two leave and then spent a bit longer than necessary standing under the poring hot water. Finishing his shower Danny wiped away the condensation on the mirror hanging over the sink. His icy blue eyes stared back at him, dark shadows emphasizing the tired look in them. He was tired and it showed in his face, he needed coffee to wake up.

Dressing Danny walked down stairs to the large dining room. It was filled with activity, not only were the whole family eating there but all the men had gathered at one end of the dining table preparing for the Christmas tree hunt, the women of the family were all gathered at the opposite end discussing plans for what needed to be done to turn the sparsely decorated Hotel in to a home filled with Christmas cheer. The teenagers were all gathered in the middle, eating and catching up, some saw each other’s more often than Danny did.

Sitting down beside Danielle the girl shoved a large mug smelling of coffee at him. “I liberated it from the adult sides before they emptied it all.” Said the girl smiling at Danny.

“You should have liberated some waffles for him before we ate them all.” Said Abigale from the other side of the table.

“Don’t need any.” Yawned Danny before drinking the black coffee. He caught a glimpse of David shivering a discussed look on his face. “What?” Asked Danny getting a piece of scone and jam from the center of the table.

“I don’t understand how you can drink it black it’s…” He shuttered. “Disgusting.” Abigale and Simon agreed.

Shrugging Danny took a bite of his scone. “That settles it then! We divide up in to three teams. Team one get the big tree for the entrance hall, team two the dining room and three the living room.” Called Jack over the noise.

“You mean four teams Jack, we need a tree for the outside as well, that’s going to be the biggest one, maybe you should get it.” Said uncle Luke to Jack and before anyone could stop them they were arguing once again.

“Is this normal?” Asked Danielle. She was the only one who’d paid any attention to the adults.

Swallowing his scone Danny shrugged sipping at his coffee. “It would take too long to explain. Simply put, this is a very civil conversation they are having.” Danny watched as one of his older cousins broke up the argument pointing out that they needed the Fenton RV if they wanted to bring home any trees at all.

“Ha that’s what you get for buying impractical town cars.” Said Jack. Before Uncle Luke could take a swing at Jack they were interrupted by the women.

“Make sure to measure the tree’s this time we do not want to saw them of indoors because they are too long.” Called Aunt Velma, Jack’s older sister and the one everyone got along with.

“We won’t.” Shouted Jack back and the men once more turned to their planning.

“Hey Danny, Is it true what they say?” Asked Simon.

“Say about what, you have to be a bit more specific.” Retorted Danny getting up from his seat and walking over to where the coffee was.

“That you’re a AWWW!” Simon turned to glare at Hannah, who’d been the only one not talking. “The hell did you do that for.”

“Language young man.” Growled two fronts of parents at him.

Lowering her voice so that only Simon who was sitting beside her could hear, as well as two teenagers whit supernatural hearing. “Get your head out of your ass for once. We were told not to bring up that subject. Do you want to ruin Christmas for everyone.”

Glaring back at his cousin Simon rolled his eyes. “Relax, I wasn’t going to mention the subject, go back to reading your Vampire romance novel or whatever.”

Returning to his seat Danny exchanged a look with Danielle and then she moved her hands in front of her. “Don’t know, pass me the jam will you.” Danny responded hoping he’d read her sign right.

When the men finally had decided on a plan they all raided the kitchen for the lunch bags Lucia had prepared for them, as well as thermos of hot coffee. “Jack you aren’t using the Fenton Thermos for your coffee are you.” Asked Maddie seeing her husband head for the front door said thermos in hand.

“Curse I am Mads. You won’t find a thermos that can keep the temperature better than the Fenton Thermos. Besides I had it through the decontamination yesterday, there’s nothing harmful in it.” Danny munched on his third scone trying not to think of what might have been left in the thermos after Cujo had stayed in it.

Once Maddie returned to the dining room she and the other women started clearing the table. “Alright kids you know the drill.” Said Grandma Ester balancing a tray on one hip as she filled it.

“Stay out of trouble and stay out of the way until Lunch.” Echoed the cousins.

“Exactly. I’d suggest you go skating the ice has been thick for weeks.” Nodded Ester picking up the only toddler in the room, the 3 year old Ruth. “And you young lady is helping your grandma pick out decorations for the trees.” Ruth gurgled adorably.

“Question Grandma. Am I still considered a kid even thou I’m 20? I could help you all.” Said David as he hurriedly made himself another scone.

“We have plenty of help in here. You make sure no one gets hurt out there. I’m not having Sophie come here just to patch you all up the moment she arrives. Now scoot before we put you all to peeling potatoes.” Answered the little old woman balancing both toddler and tray on her hips as she walked over to the kitchen.

“Who’s Sophie?” asked Danielle as they all made their way out of the dining room.

“Dad’s second older sister. She’s some surgeon in New York or something. Grandma is really proud of her, I’m just dreading the trouble twins and there older brother that she brings with her.” Yawned Danny putting on his jacket and spending some time looking for his ice skates among the rest that had been dumped in the hall.

“Who are the Trouble Twins?” Asked Danielle having found her skates easily enough.

“That would be the hyperactive duo, who always starts trouble for everyone else and gets away pranking everyone.” Said David.

“Word of warning. If you find a piece of coal in your Christmas stocking tomorrow morning, it was most likely them.” Informed Abigale.

“Last time they put a fake spider under the mistletoes.” Said the eleven year old Noah.

“I lost my first tooth to their ice ball fight.” Said Alex they youngest of their generation.

“Maddie I appreciate your offer to help but frankly I’d rather put the kitchen in the hands of your husband than you, please just don’t come in here.” Called Lucia over the clattering noise from the kitchen.

“Let’s get out.” Said David opening the door swinging a pair of ice skates over his shoulder. “We have to shove some snow of the ice as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading a bit early this time because I don't know how stable my internet is going to be for the next week, have to be social with my own large family as well. Sort of looking forward to it and is sort of dreading it.


	5. Chapter 5

When David said they needed to shove snow, he meant. Danny, Simon and Mateo had to shove snow of the frozen over river, as he helped, Alex and Noah put on their skates. The leader always making someone else do his work for him.

When they finally had a clear spot large enough for them to play hockey on David divided them up in to teams, putting himself in the same team as the three youngest, among whom Danielle was the oldest, adding Mateo to the team thinking that it would even out the odds. Mateo played hockey for his high school team before flunking out of school.

Danny ended up in the same team as Simon, Anna and Abigale who was a figure skater in school and had switched out her big glasses for contact lenses. “This is going to be fun.” Said Danielle taking a pair of practice spins on the ice.

“No it’s going to be brutal.” Sighed Danny taking of his to warm jacket. “I call Bullshit.” Shouted Danny getting his cousins attention.

“What’s the matter Danny, Afraid you’ll lose. Come on it’s just a game.” Said David handing out hockey sticks he’d found in a shed.

“No but the teams are uneven.” Said Danny catching a glimpse of Danielle doing a jump out of the corner of his eyes. “You’re always saying you’re the leader David. You can keep score that’ll make the teams even.”

The other members of Danny’s team nodded in agreement. “Come on we have two who can barely stand on their skates on my team it’s even let’s Play.” Said David dismissing Danny’s argument.

The teams were uneven, so very uneven. They could have played seven against Danielle and Mateo and still lost. It wasn’t before they gave up on stopping the two that Mateo called a halt to the game and made Abigale switch team with Danielle. David didn’t like it when someone undermined his authority but when everyone had fun for once he let it be.

Playing hockey, with his cousins in the frozen landscape brought back some of the better memories Danny had of spending Christmas with his relatives. They always played, no matter if you were great at it or sucked, they all had fun. “Come on Danny you call that a shot.” Taunted David as Danny sent the puck for the goal and it was easily stopped by Danielle who grinned sending the puke back and in to their goal where it lodged itself deep in the snow.

Gliding over to Danielle as the others dug the puke out of the snow he lowered his voice so only she could hear. “Take it easy with the hard strikes, we aren’t wearing any protection here, you might hurt someone.”

“Relax Danny I’m the master at this game. Heads up we are playing again.” She said and they glided a part.

By the time their stomachs started to complain, Danny wasn’t alone in not wearing a jacket. “One more round then we go see if there’s any food.” Called Simon getting no objections.

They glided around without anyone making any goals, mostly because of pure luck. Alex managed to stop one of Mateo’s strikes and Noah stole the puck from Danielle before she could send it flying. The game slowly dissolved in to a game of who could get the puke from Danielle and Mateo. Panting and laughing as Noah and Alex chased Danielle Danny saw movement on the path they had made from the house.

Looking away from the game to see who was coming towards them Danny stiffened. Four persons were going down the path, the infamous trouble twins better known as James and Adam. Their older brother Colin who’d always made fun of Danny’s dream to become an astronaut and a man Danny had hoped never to see again.

“Heads Up!” Danny was jerked back to the game as Danielle sent the puke flying straight at him. A shiver went up Danny’s spine, his breath visible on the air distracting him.

There was a flash of light in front of Danny’s eyes as the puck hit him in the head, followed by a scream and the unmistakable sound of ice breaking. Danny hit the ice and forced his eyes to focus.

His cousins moved away from the ice, away from… Danny’s heart stopped as he saw Danielle scrabble at the edge of the broken ice before she sank down.

“NO!” Danny got his feet’s back under him and was sliding to a halt on his knees by the jagged edged hole in the ice before he even thought of what he was doing. He lay down on his stomach and sank his arms in to the freezing ice water. Gripping around blindly Danny thought he felt the fabric of Danielle’s hat but then it was gone.

Swearing he took a deep breath called up his frost powers and holding on to the edge of the ice he sank his head down and looked. He saw Danielle twisting and turning, trying to kick up but sinking deeper. ‘The ice skates.’ Thought Danny and tried to see them.

Glowing green eyes blinked back up at him from beside Danielle’s ankles, long fingered hands wrapped around her calf. Gritting his teeth’s in a snarl Danny charged a ghost-ray and fired it at the glowing green eyes. Bobbles erupted from its mouth as it let out a silent scream.

Twisting around Danielle kicked at it again and again before sending a charged sphere of ectoplasmic doom down at the ghost holding her making it let go.

The edge of the ice Danny had been holding on to gave way and he suddenly found himself with both arms and upper part of his chest in the ice water. He reached for Danielle who’s eyes glowed a sudden brilliant green and she rose up enough to grab a hold of Danny’s hand. In the same moment as something tugged at his skates pulling him away from the break in the ice.

Getting his head back above the water Danny looked behind him at what was pulling at his skates. The cousins had formed a chain, all lying on their stomach and all holding on to each other’s skates as they pulled. The all too familiar sound of breaking ice called Danny’s attention to the ice under him in time to see cracks from. ‘No’ thought Danny before he forced his powers in to the ice reinforcing it.

The cousins tugged and using most of his upper body strength Danny pulled Danielle up to the surface where she spluttered and gasped for air. “Alright everybody Pull!” Shouted the all too familiar voice of a doctor Danny thought he left behind in Chicago.

Suddenly Danielle screamed and she was almost yanked out of Danny’s hand’s. Both of them looked back in to the dark water and the faintly glowing green orbs. Showing his to sharp teeth’s Danny pulled at Danielle and then got another grip to the back of her jacket pupping her and the hostile ghost out of the water. His eyes glowed with anger as he froze the hands that was gripping Danielle’s ankle with his eyes. He felt the vibrations in the ice as the ghost screamed. Pulling on Danielle one last time he smashed a glowing green fist in to the frozen fingers.

That seemed to get the ghost to retreat, and Danny let his cousins pull him back to the shore feeling spent and headache. He caught Danielle trying to catch his eyes, she looked like he felt. “We need to talk.” She said and Danny nodded.

Reaching the shore they didn’t get a chance to talk as their cousins talked in each other’s mouth. “Help get their skates of.” Said Dr Andrews in the authoritarian tone of voice Danny recognized from the ER in Chicago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I liked the character of Dr Andrews so i tried including him in some more stories just to keep down the amount of important side characters that keeps popping up.  
> PS. This man is going to annoy Danny.


	6. Chapter 6

“What the hell are you doing here!?” Asked Danny pulling his skates of without untying them, no one would notice anyways.

Dr Andrews who’d turned his attention to the shivering Danielle snapped around to look at Danny. “Do I…” Danny saw his eye’s travel to his forehead where the hockey puck had hit him cutting open the old scar there.

“Hey talk nicer to mom’s boyfriend. Twat.” Growled Colin at Danny who was pulling on his own shoes.

“I’ll talk to him however I want Dimwit.” Danny shot back getting unsteadily to his feet’s.

“Oh yeah, Space baby.” Responded Colin, trying to goat Danny in to one of their normal fights.

Ignoring his cousin Danny bent down in front of Danielle, she was shaking and fumbled trying to untie her skates. “Don’t bother.” Sighed Danny and before anyone could stop him he’d once more gotten Danielle on his back and picked up his jacket at the same time. “Here.” He said handing it to her.

“Boy what are you doing.” Asked Dr Andrews as Danny wavered.

“No one else has gotten their skates of. I’m taking Danielle inside.” Growled Danny before walking up the path to the house. Danielle’s hand’s moved in front of his face. “Angry?” asked Danny feeling the girl nod. Andrews hurried to keep up with him, shortly followed by the twins and an angry Colin.

Taking a deep breath Danny felt his own shoulders start to shake as the adrenalin rush left him. Tightening his grip on Danielle’s legs he shot a glance behind him at Andrews and almost face planted in to the snow when his foot caught on something. Flinging out an arm to catch himself Danny got up irritated, he was going to blame that slip up on the twins even if it wasn’t their fault.

Moving her hands in front of Danny again he tried to read her message. “Temper, look at my feet?” Danny looked down. Untied shoelaces. ‘Still blaming the twins’ thought Danny and felt a hand help him up.

“Take it easy. Here let me.” Said Andrews reaching for Danielle.

“It’s faster if I walk. Besides, keeps me warm.” He hitched Danielle higher on his back and using a bit of his ghost power, he walked on the snow without sinking in to it, not that anyone noticed, they were to busy thinking of other things.

“Twins. Tell your mother that two of your cousins fell in will you.” The trouble duo shoved past Danny almost making him fall again.

“She’s not our cousin.” Shouted them back making Danielle jerk. That hurt, thought Danny. He hadn’t introduced her to the twins or Colin yet, but even so, the others had accepted her at once so Danielle had possibly already opened herself up to be accepted by the twins as soon as they met.

“Hey, they don’t know you yet.” Said Danny feeling his cousins arms around him tighten.

“I k know d d dummy.” She stammered her teeth’s clacking against each other. That worried Danny, after all Danielle was like him, they had the same powers and abilities. She shouldn’t be shaking, she shouldn’t even think the weather outside was any more than chilly. He’d felt cold in the water, and he was shivering in the cold air as well, but that’s was because he was wet and had used some powers that was more draining in human form.

How cold had the water been? How cold was the air? Closing his eyes Danny pushed back his anxiety and stared ahead. She would be fine, she was probably in shock that’s why she was shaking, and anyone’s teeth would be clacking against each other if they were out in the middle of winter in soaking wet clothes.

They reached the backdoor to the house, the one that led straight in to the kitchen. Before Danny could reach for the door Andrews opened it and before he knew what happened he and Danielle were both pulled in to the house and wrapped in blankets. “Are you two alright?” “Oh Dear the twins told us you fell in.” “My god Sweetie you’re bleeding.” The last one was Danny’s mom who poked his head before hugging him tight.

“Suffocating.” Said Danny half choking. His mother squished him one more time before letting go. “Take care of Danielle she was the one who was under water.”

“Traitor.” Signed Danielle as both aunt Sophie and grandma Ester fussed over her. But she didn’t seem to mind.

“Come on Sweetie we need to get you out of those wet clothes and bandage that cut to your head.” Said Maddie and fussed over his unkempt hair.

“Mom I’m fine. I can get up and change in to warm clothes on my own. Stop fussing.” He pushed away from his mom. “Honestly. Don’t fuss.” He said looking her sincerely in the eyes.

“Alright get changed and I’ll fix that cut for you.” She tapped him on the forehead before letting him run out of the kitchen stumbling as he stepped on the untied shoelaces. He kicked them of and hurried up to his room where he found that the three late arrivers had left their bags in the small passage between the beds.

Kicking his cousins large traveling bags to the side Danny pulled his shirt and t-shirt off, stumbling as blood rushed to his head. He held on to the top bunk for a moment waiting for his head to stop spinning and his eyes to focus once more. A warm finger touched Danny’s back and he almost jumped out of his skin turning around on the spot and losing his balance.

He fell backwards, his ass hitting the old hardwood floor with a loud bang that could likely be heard all the way downstairs. “Sorry, I was talking to you but you didn’t respond.” Said Andrews offering his hand to help Danny up.

“So you just go around touching peoples back when they don’t answer you.” Said Danny taking the whole thing very personal.

Shaking his head Andrews sank down to be on eyelevel. “Daniel right. Daniel Fenton, the kid who showed up one day in November stabbed through the abdomen.” He pointed at the scar still clearly visible on Danny’s torso. “And little over a day later stabbed in the leg as well as bruised…” He trailed of the gray green eyes fixed on the newer scars.

“Where do you want to get with this.” Asked Danny getting up to his bed and pulling out his bag from under it giving the three large bags in the way an extra kick to get them out of the way.

“You used your right leg.” Noted Andrews.

“So.” Shrugged Danny taking out a new t-shirt and a new pair of jeans.

“You shouldn’t be able to. At least not without it hurting like hell.” His eyes narrowed at Danny’s face, the cut on his forehead was still oozing blood. “You shouldn’t even be able to skate let alone carry someone up hill on your back.”

“Then maybe you have the wrong person.” Growled Danny taking out his phone from his jeans pocket before taking them off as well. Normally he would avoid having someone see him change, the scars were hard to explain and he didn’t like it when people stared. But Andrews had seen them before.

“The scar on your leg says otherwise. And it’s pretty hard to forget a stubborn kid like you.” Noted Andrews his eyes following Danny’s every move.

“I don’t know if I should be flattered that you remember me as stubborn or annoyed that you are poking your nose in places where it doesn’t belong. What do you want?” Asked Danny throwing his jeans on the only chair in the room.

Shaking his head Andrews took a deep breath. “I’m impressed at how fast you’ve healed, I’d thought that you’d still be limping even after physical therapy. May I see the scars I usually don’t get to see my patients again after they leave the hospital?”

“Let me put my pants on first I am freezing you know.” Said Danny jumping in to his new jeans before standing up to let Andrews get a better look, all the while his mind was racing to place the man in a category, friend of foe, ally or enemy, trustworthy or… “Aw.” Danny jerked away rubbing his side. “Wrong scar.” He growled.

Andrews had a puzzled look on his face. “That one was new, you didn’t have it two months ago.” He’d poked the burn scar a little above the stab wounds scar.

Refraining from showing his teeth’s like a dog Danny bent down and picked up his t-shirt. “What’s it to you.” He rubbed the spot on his side, the burns had hid a much smaller bullet wound that still ached like it was taking a longer time to heal. After all it had, the wound had gotten infected.

Shaking his head Andrews rubbed his eyes. “I’m amazed, is all.” He looked at Danny’s eyes, Danny refused to meet his gaze. “Did I ever tell you how bad your injuries were?” He asked.

Shrugging in to his space convention t-shirt Danny rolled his shoulders. “Stabbed, concussed, dislocated shoulder, blood loss, no damaged nerves or arteries.” He rubbed his head. “Nothing too bad.” He pushed his bag back under the bed and grabbed his backpack, before turning to walk out of the room.

“Chipped femur, Damage to the muscles, that takes time to heal, and we didn’t put your leg in a cast so it would have taken a bit longer and hurt like hell to move around. Yet the scars look as if they are more than a year old” He scratched the back of his head as Danny walked on. “Daniel. How are you walking around as if it never happened.”

That stopped Danny. As if it never happened. He might not suffer from the injuries any more but he still had nightmares and those thoughts that felt so wrong and right at the same time. Anger flared in his chest and he glanced back at the man. “As if it never happened.” He repeated tasting the words. “Do you know where I’ve been the last month?” he asked.

“I assume at home recovering, going to school, having a normal life.” Said Andrews not sure where the boy was going.

“I was home maybe two weeks before my parents got accused of intentionally harming me.” He turned to fully face Andrews. “They used what you wrote about me to put my parents through…” He clenched his jaw, hands balling up into fists, his nails digging in to his palms. “The amount of scars on Daniel’s body is something I would have expected to see on the body of a veteran US marine not a teenager” He quoted seeing Andrews pained expression as he took a step closer to Danny.

“That was an observation, I could never imagen that…” Danny saw realization dawn on his face. “…it would hurt you. Shit. What happened? You are back with your parents now again right?”

“Yeah.” Sighed Danny pressing a hand against his head, anger always gave him a headache, like most things now a days. “But don’t say that I walked away from Chicago as if nothing happened. Yes physically I’ve healed, that’s what I do, but the marks are still there.” His shoulders relaxed there was no reason for him to be angry, he’d just used it as an excuse not to think of what had just happened.

“I’m sorry. I chose the wrong words. What I meant to ask is…” he was quiet for a moment thinking over his choice of word.

Opening his mouth Danny interrupted him. “I’m not going to answer any of your questions. But I will warn you. Don’t let mom find out that you are the Dr Andrews who almost caused her custody of her son.” The corners of his mouth turned up thinking of the many ways his mother could hurt him. “She’s got a lot of black-belts.” He said before walking down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

“Your hair is still soaking Danny. Did you even think of drying it off, I don’t want you to catch a cold.” Said Maddie pushing her sons bangs out of his face. The cut on his forehead wasn’t deep, but there was a growing bump right above the cut that was slowly turning a dark purple. “You are not going to be the prettiest on the family photo this year.” She sighed drawing a smile from Danny.

“I’ll stand beside Dad and blame it on his big shadow.” Said Danny pulling up his first aid kit from his backpack.

“You planned on getting injured?” Asked Andrews seeing the first aid kit, remembering it from the boys brief first visit to his ER.

They were all sitting in Grandma Ester’s office, it was the only room with good light that wasn’t the kitchen, from where Maddie had once again been banned, after her helping hand in putting in today’s dinner had been blamed for it burning when everyone was distracted by Danny and Danielle almost drowning.

The nosey Dr Andrews had followed Maddie and her son in to the room offering to help fix the cut on his forehead. It wasn’t often Maddie saw her boy angry but this was one of those times. He’d said some words that was hardly allowed under her own roof let alone his grandmothers. After having given him the motherly disapproval she’d politely declined the man’s offer but he still hung around.

“One don’t carry a first aid kit because one plan on getting injured.” Said Maddie opening the kit and taking out a cotton swab and disinfectant. “One carry a first aid kit around because there’s always a chance of injuries in everything one do. Besides tell me how you know my son, Mr?”

“It’s Dr Ethan Andrews. I met Danny in Chicago almost two months ago.” Said the man getting a look from Danny as if asking if he was serious.

Cleaning out the cut on Danny’s forehead she winced as her son did. “I know it hurts Danny but it’ll prevent any infection.” She said as her boy jumped again.

“I know, Just wish it didn’t have to be the Fenton stuff you and Dad make.” Winced Danny as his mother dabbed the very strong and effective disinfectant on to the cut.

“Well I can agree that it’s a bit extreme but it will prevent any ectobased infections to occur.” The disinfectant had been one of her side projects, seeing as she and her husband sometimes got injured in the line of their work they’d needed to be sure nothing from the spectral side of the spectrum got in to their wounds and killed them. After all what sort of scientists and parents would they be if they were killed by something as small as a ghost infection.

Andrews eyes narrowed on Danny. He’d cleaned and stitched up a very similar cut on him before and the boy didn’t bat an eyelid, but now he was squirming like…like a child.

“Hum.” Said Maddie examining the cleaned wound. “How’s your head feeling sweetie?” She asked picking up a needle and thread, that she dipped in the same disinfectant she’d used earlier.

“Like I got hit by something hard.” Answered Danny looking down on his hand. “Danielle knows how to swing a mean shot. I should have dodged.”

“I’m sure she didn’t mean to hit you.” Said his mom threading the needle and with an experts hand started stitching the cut up. “Did you lose conscious at any time Danny?” She asked.

“No don’t think so.” The boy was sitting completely still now only a twitch in his eyebrow told Andrews that he was actually feeling the needle pierce his skin.

“You were there Ethan did he lose conscious at any point?” She asked for the first time after hearing his name addressing him.

“Don’t think so. I was a bit preoccupied with the ice suddenly breaking and then him almost diving in to save the girl.” Answered Andrews. Thinking back he had only seen the kids playing and the girl shoot before the ice broke under her, he hadn’t seen Danny or even recognized him at first.

“Any dizziness, nausea, headache?” Asked Maddie all professional.

“Nope, nope and yes.” Said Danny twitching as his mother pulled the thread to tight. “And By the way Ethan her name is Danielle, if you are going to be a part of this family at least try and remember our names.”

“Come one Danny you don’t remember all your cousins names.” Chided Maddie putting the last stich in place. “Tape please.” Danny handed her the surgical tape which she used to cover the stiches. “Thank you Sweetheart.” She handed back the tape and helped put the things back in to the box. “You don’t happen to have a penlight on you Dr Andrews?” Asked Maddie when they’d put everything back in to the first aid kit.

Digging in his shirt pocket Andrews produced a penlight and handed it over to Maddie. “Thank you. Danny, I want you to look at me.” He did and she flicked on the penlight aiming it away from his face at first. Taking a deep breath Danny was prepared for the discomfort when the light hit his eyes. She shown it first in one eye than the other, before flicking it off and handing it back. “Alright two more things Danny then we can have lunch.” She said lifting a finger.

“Keep my eyes on your finger.” Said Danny familiar with the test. He didn’t find it any difficult at all to follow his mother’s moving finger as she kept her eyes on his.

Smiling Maddie gave Danny a nod. “Alright that’s it. You go ahead and eat, and I’ll check in on Danielle.” She said watching as her boy got out of his seat and walked over to the door to the office where he stopped.

“What’s the second test?” asked Danny looking a bit confused, like when his math didn’t add up in his homework.

“Never mind go eat I can hear your stomach growling from over here.” She said never dropping her smile before the boy was out of sight. “Dr Ethan Andrews.” She said the words slowly looking at the man who stood leaning against the wall.

Andrews swallowed remembering his conversation with Danny earlier. “Yes ma’am.”

Maddie took in the mans appearance systematically categorizing him in her mind. Tall, but shorter than Jack, well-muscled a swimmer perhaps, or triathlon. Gray green sharp eyes, calm steady hands and an air of being feed up with the world. “I believe your name is on a report at the social services office at home.”

Swallowing Andrews wished he’d taken up a position closer to the door, instead of one where he’d been able to watch her work. “That’s what Daniel told me.”

“And on my sons medical history as the one who patched him up after his accident in Chicago.” Her stance relaxed and her face softened. “Thank you for helping our boy, We didn’t have time to meet before, Danny was in a hurry to get out of the hospital.” She said offering her hand to shake.

“It was nothing, your son is a piece of work thou.” He took Maddie’s hand. “I’ve never met a more determent teenager in my life-“ He suddenly found his right hand being twisted in an painful angle.

“Yes determined, and loved. Dr Andrews, I can’t tell you what I’m feeling right now but I’d like to ask you to keep your thoughts about my son to yourself and I promise you we will get along just fine.” Said Maddie in the same professional, emotionless voice she’d used when talking seriously with her son.

“Yeah got it. Believe me I get it.” Maddie let go of his hand. “I’m sorry for the hardship I’ve caused you Mrs Fenton. I never thought Danny would get hurt.”

Smiling Maddie picked up the boys first aid kit. “Of course not, you are a healer after all. That’s why I’m giving you this warning. And it’s Maddie in this house, and Dr Fenton if we ever meet anywhere else.” She said coldly and walked out of the room.

Walking past the dining room she saw Danny sitting down with his cousins a soft smile on his face as his great uncle Bertie told the kids one of his many stories over lunch. She kept going past the dining room and up to the second floor where she knocked on one of the doors. “One moment.” Shouted a woman from inside and moments later the door opened to show a simply decorated room in which a woman on eyelevel with Maddie stood a unused towel in her hands. “Oh Maddie. Is Danny alright?” asked Sophie letting the woman in to her room.

“Yes it was just a bump on his head.” Answered Maddie. “I came to hear how Danielle was doing, Danny is worried about her.” The memory from the night before with Danielle sleeping against Danny without him minding it flashed past Maddie’s mind.

“She is soaking.” Said Sophie nodding to the open door to the on suite bathroom from where the sound of splashing water could be heard. “I don’t think she’s ever taken a bath in a tub before.” Whispered Sophie in amusement.

“That’s cus I haven’t.” Called Danielle back. “Tell Danny that I’m fine and I’m never getting out of this heaven.” She giggled and there was another splash.

The two women exchanged a look, they had both had kids who said the same thing and eventually they had to get out. “Do you need any help, lunch is still on the table.” Asked Maddie.

“No we’re fine.” Answered Sophie.

“Clothes.” Shouted Danielle. “If you don’t mind, I don’t think the boys would appreciate it if I ran naked past them to get to my room.” Said the girl drawing giggles from the two adults. “You know what my bag look’s like Mrs F.”

“We are all Mrs F in this house Danielle, you have to be a bit more specific.” Said Sophie walking over to the bathroom door, Maddie followed her.

On the floor in front of the tub lay the girls wet clothes including her skates, water had splashed all around the tub. The girl herself bobbed up and down in the steaming hot tub. “Well you are Dr F and Danny’s mom…” The girl hesitated for a moment. “She’s Mrs F. I’ll get more specific when I get to know everyone.” She sank down under the water lifting her feet up in the air long red marks visible on her ankles.

“I’ll get her some dry clothes.” Said Maddie before leaving the splashing girl to Sophie.

Walking up to the third floor Maddie wondered over the girls hesitation after she said “Danny’s mom.” Danny had told her that Danielle was an orphan, and that her Dad had been a mean old man, but he never told her anything about the girl’s mother. Did she even know her mother? Wondered Maddie as she reached the girls room.


	8. Chapter 8

“And then I told the man. My good sir you must have misunderstood me, I’m selling antlers not pants less.” Everyone around the table broke out laughing. Great Uncle Bertie’s stories were often the highlights of the family dinners. He’d traveled around the US as a salesman when he was younger and would often tell everyone the most absurd stories.

The man himself laughed until he had no breath which was when everyone had calmed down. “Have I ever told you kids about the time I went road racing and ended up winning the lottery?” He asked. All the cousins nodded shoving food in to their mouths before they burst out laughing again. “So you see it all began when I was traveling from Mexico, having made a shitty deal with this Fedora loving-“

“That’s enough Uncle Bertie or you’ll kill us. Let the kids eat before the food grows cold.” Said Velma passing a bowl of potatoes down the table.

“You know you love the story girl. It’ll be the last one.” Said Bertie taking a deep breath before going in to his storytelling mode again.

“Colin pas the meat will you.” Said Danny to his cousin who was sitting beside the plate of meatballs. The teenager ignored him looking at Uncle Bertie as if his stories were the best in the world. “Hey! Pas the meat Meathead.” Called Danny over the table wondering if he needed to throw something at the idiot to make him listen.

“Hey Cus relax don’t you think you’ve had enough three big helpings is more than I can stomach, and Danielle is still only on her first.” Said David who was sitting beside Danny. Danielle had somehow ended up sitting beside Aunt Velma and Grandma Ester, the two of them continuously filling her plate, noting how skinny she was.

“The Meathead could at least answer” Grumbled Danny still hungry.

“Eat the vegies you haven’t touched them yet.” Prompted David and without asking Danny he put boiled broccoli and carrots on Danny’s plate.

“I’m not a child.” Growled Danny jabbing his fork in to a carrot. His eyes fell on the twins who were building a catapult from their utensils and aiming it for Hannah. Before they could send a meatball at their cousin however, their mother walked up behind them and picked the catapult apart.

Finishing his story Bertie laughed with everyone else, before declaring that he was going for a nap. When he left the table conversations started up between the others and Danny found himself explaining not for the first time why Jazz wasn’t there. “Yo Meathead catch.” Said Colin and Danny dodged a flying meatball that he’d sent using a second catapult built by the twins.

“Mature, try coming up with your own insults copycat.” Said Danny between bites of vegetables. Having spent time with Sam made vegetarian food look a lot more tasty than her ultra-recycle vegetarian stuff.

“You wanted me to pass the meat, should I not do so?” Asked Colin sending another towards Danny before any of the adults saw him.

The meatball hit Hannah’s plate splashing sauce all over her clothes. “Oh great.” Sighed the girl using a napkin to dry of the stains from her black shirt. “Can you have this fight somewhere else, preferably somewhere I’m not at.”

“Snowball fight!” Exclaimed the twins and there was an agreeing sound coming from the rest of the cousins who finished of their food and hurried to get out in to the yard. Danny stayed put getting himself a fourth helping of food.

“David is right you know.” Said Hannah looking at Danny’s plate in disgust. “You’ve eaten three times as much as the rest of us, and Danielle over there is still wolfing down.”

“Hungry.” Said Danny between bites of food. “Besides it’s eatable.” The two smiled remembering the first time Danny’s mom had been banned from the kitchen, when she used an ecto cooker to speed up the cooking time for the Christmas dinner. The food had glowed a faint green that year.

Looking down at her own empty plate Hannah glanced at Danny from under green bangs. “Hey what happened to your wrist?” She asked.

Danny looked at his arms, the faint scars from Bertrand disguised as a tiger ghost still showed red along the inside of his forearms, and the patchy burn-scars on his right wrist were still read against his skin. “Spector shield overloaded.” Said Danny swallowing his mouthful of food with milk.

“Are you seriously agreeing with your parents that ghosts exist, I thought you were the only normal in this family.” Said the girl showing the families shared opinion on Danny’s parents obsession.

Shrugging Danny stuffed more food in to his mouth. “You should come to Amity Park sometime might change your mind. And it wasn’t a ghost who did this. As I said the thing overloaded.” After he’d used it to shield himself and Tucker from getting blasted in the face by the governments incompetent ghost hunting agents.

“Think I stick to Boarding school.” Said the girl picking up her book that she’d been reading instead of Ice skating.

“Suit yourself.” Danny wolfed down the last of his food. “Danielle. You up for a snowball fight?” Asked Danny across the table.

“Danny I don’t think you should go out-“ Began his mother but was cut off when Danielle jumped out of her seat.

“Yeah!” The girl shouted and the two was out of the dining room before anyone could stop them.

“Is it just me Maddie or are those two as thick as thieves?” Asked Grandma Ester looking after the two.

Smiling Maddie purred herself a glass of water. “I wouldn’t know, We only met Danielle yesterday.”

 

Danny and Danielle took their time putting on their shoes in the entrance hall. “So what do you think it was?” Asked Danielle. “A ghost, obviously, but it didn’t talk or use ghost-rays on us.”

“Some don’t talk, there was this ghost in Chicago who was…” Danny stopped himself as his stomach turned at the memories from that time. “He possessed people but wouldn’t say a word.” Shaking his head Danny forced back the memories. “And not all Ghost uses ghost-rays. He might have some other powers.”

Nodding Danielle tied on her boots. “Still why attack us. Didn’t you say that you played on that ice every year and nothing more than a broken nose ever happened there.”

The one who broke his nose had been James, and it had been because he and Adam had tried to play a trick on the rest of them. “Yeah. He might just attack because we were there. This is the first time since the accident that I’ve been here.”

“You’re saying it’s after us because we are halfas?” asked Danielle using the ghosts term for them.

“Maybe.” Shrugged Danny putting on his jacket. “We shouldn’t bother with him if he doesn’t attack again. Come on lets have some fun.” He picked up a small bracelet from his jacket pocket. “Want to cheat using Fenton gear?” he asked getting a broad smile from Danielle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try avoiding the term Halfa because it doesn’t sit well with me when I write but this might be one of the few times it fits.


	9. Chapter 9

“Cheaters!” Shouted Simon. Throwing another snowball that caught on Danny’s shield.

“It’s ten against two.” Shouted Danny throwing a snowball at Colin. “Besides you don’t believe in this stuff.” He dodged behind the shield. The two had cheated, they hadn’t used anything other than the Spector shield but the infinite supply of snowballs hiding behind their small snow fort was all Danny’s doing.

“Eleven against one!” Shouted Danielle stuffing snow down the back of his jacket.

“ACH!” Losing his balance Danny fell down in the snow and was attack by the rest of his younger cousins trying to shove snow inside his jacket. “I give up I give up!”

His words were drowned out by the sound of three cars coming up the drive way two huge trees strapped to the Fenton RV and two smaller to the roof of the other cars. “Dad’s back!” shouted the two youngest of the cousins running towards the cars that had stopped in front of the house.

The others walked over to help with the trees, the snow fight was over just in time, the sun had almost set and it was getting dark outside. “Here.” Said Danielle giving Danny a hand up.

He shivered and did his best to get the snow out from under his jacket. “Traitor.” Muttered Danny getting a light jab from Danielle.

“Come on you had fun admit it.” Giggled the girl, her eyes alight. Rolling his eye’s Danny got a hand full of snow and shoved it down the neck of her jacket as well. “Hey not fair.” She brushed the snow out.

“Let’s get inside I’m actually freezing.” Said Danny rubbing his arms. It had been fun throwing snowballs at his cousins and teaming up with Danielle, she had also had fun. Throwing ball after ball hitting her target and dodging behind his shield as the cousins retaliated, this was the Christmas Danny wanted for her, the one he never had.

His thoughts went back to the ghost in the river and looking in that direction he could see something glowing faintly green among the trees on the other side. “Incoming!” Shouted Colin and before Danny could see what he shouted about a snowball hit him in the face. “Score!”

Rubbing the snow of his face Danny glared at the annoying cousin. ‘I am not sinking to his level.’ Thought Danny and turned to go inside instead.

The following hours was a bit chaotic as they all tried to help putting up the Christmas trees indoors at the same time as they tried not to break any of the decorations already up. When the trees were finally in place the adults set the children lose on decorating them. It was a tradition that everyone enjoyed and when they were finished, the trees never looked like they did in any Christmas cards.

They all eat dinner together listening to the men tell the story of how they found the trees, Jack being the best storyteller among them. Every year the stories got wilder and wilder and soon they all started calling it fiction.

Later in the evening the teenagers were all sitting in the living room where Grandma Ester had light a fire in the open fire place. They had a board game for ten players out on the tea table, Danny was sitting with Danielle on the floor their backs against the fireplace.

They were halfway through the game when Lucia poked her head in the room. “If anyone want hot coco you better come in to the kitchen now.” There was a unanimous “Hurray!” from the younger cousins and everyone headed for the kitchen where they all sat down around the table.

Lucia handed everyone a mug of steaming hot coco and left them with a bowl of marshmallows on the table. “Simon your moms the best.” Said Alex plopping as many marshmallows as he could fit in to his mug.

“My mom’s the greatest, there’s no questions about it.” Said Simon proudly sipping at his own coco.

There was a murmur around the table before the twins spoke. “Nis patrino estas.”

“Uh hu neniu el siaj povas anstataui koro.” Agreed James.

Danny almost choked on his hot coco hearing the twins speak in what he’d always thought of as their made up language. “The heck has heart transplant to do with hot coco?” He sked getting everyone’s eyes on him.

“Wait you understand them Danny?” asked Colin his eyes wide. He’d never understood a word his brothers were saying, nor had anyone else if they didn’t speak English.

“They aren’t speaking Klingon, you know. It’s Esperanto.” He said turning to the twins. “Kie vi lernis Esperanton?” he asked.

The two looked horrified at Danny and then at each other, who could blame them, they had spoken the stupid language to each other for years without anyone understanding them. “Internet.” Said Adam. “Where did you learn it?” Asked James.

“Internet, me and my friends use it when we don’t want anyone to understand us.” Answered Danny not saying that the reason they started learning it was to speak to the ghost Wulf.

“Hold your horses. You are telling me that they only made us think they made their own language?” Asked David a milk mustache on his lip.

The twins shrugged. “Wow. So that means.” Began Colin before turning to Danny. “Hey what’s a Merdo Kapo? The twins always calls me that.”

Hiding his smile behind his mug Danny pretended to drink his coco all the while scolding his facial expression in to neutrality. “Brother.” Said Danny getting a wide grin from the twins. ‘Shit head’ was the actual translation of the word but why take away all the fun for the twins.

Danielle’s hands moved in front of her. “Oi I’m not lying.” He said and everyone turned to look at her as she moved her hands in front of her again. “Okay you lost me, speak English please.” Said Danny as the girl laughed.

“I’m saying that you’re the worst liar, I could see you smile, what’s the actual translation.” She asked picking up her mug and adding more marshmallows to the hot brew she drank it.

“Not going to tell you.” Answered Danny and suddenly everyone was pressing him to tell.

“Come on Danny!” “I’ll let you have the rest of the marshmallows.” “I let you win when we get back to the board game.” “I won’t wake you up in the morning.”

“No. No. No and you aren’t waking me up ever.” Said Danny drawing back from his cousins.

“Give it a rest will you just google it.” Sighed Hannah, who’d gotten her phone up.

“No reception.” Said the twins.

“Come on tell us or I’ll tell everyone that you’re in foster care.” Said Simon earning him a kick from David. “Aw what the hell.”

“We were told not to talk about it dimwit.” Growled David but the damage was already done everyone stared at Danny.

“Wait you are in foster care, but then why are you here with your parents?” Asked Colin, always fast to rub salt in Danny’s wounds.

“Danny’s not in foster care it was a misunderstanding with social service.” Said Danielle meeting Danny’s eyes. If anything good had come out of the whole thing it was Danielle, thought Danny.

“How do you know, mom said that his parents hurt him and that’s why he was removed from them.” Continued Simon.

“Shut up.” Growled Danny gripping his mug harder.

“Well it wouldn’t surprise me. We’ve seen them try and help around here, hey Hannah didn’t you say earlier that he got burnt because of their stupid invention.” Said Abigale.

“Don’t drag me in to this. I only told you that because you were wondering if it was an attempt to remove a tattoo.” Hissed Hannah back.

“Then shouldn’t they be in jail. I heard parents who hurt their children are sent to jail.” Said Noah.

“Would you shut up. Danny’s mom and dad are the best!” Shouted Danielle trying to help.

“Yeah, compared to who’s? Yours? Where are your mom and dad by the way?” Asked Abigale. “You show up here expecting to be one of us but we don’t know you.”

“Abi stop.” Said Danny seeing Danielle’s fingers tighten around her mug.

“Are your parents so great that they won’t come, or are you so ashamed of them that you go with Danny and pretend that his mom and dad are yours?” Aske Anna jumping in on Abigale’s side. “Cus if that’s better then you must really be a piece of work.”

“I don’t have any.” Said Danielle biting her lip.

“So you’re an orphan, how do we even know you are a Fenton then?” Said Abigale, everyone in the room had gone quiet listening.

“How do we even know you are one of us?” Asked Anna.

The mug in Danielle’s hand shattered in her grip. Letting go of the pieces she stood up and stormed out of the kitchen. “Danielle wait!” called Danny but she was out before he’d reacted.

“Let her go. She’s just some of Bertie’s undesirables.” Said Abigale.

“Would you stop it.” Growled Danny glaring down at her.

“What.” Asked the girl sipping at her coco.

“All day you’ve tried to get under Danielle’s skin. Yes I’ve heard every snarky remark you’ve made about her.” There was a tens silence in the room as Danny spoke. “You all think that you have it so great, you get to see your mom and dad, spend time with them and have a real family. Danielle has no one, the last person she called Dad…” He stopped himself before he said to much. “Count yourself lucky. None of you know what her life’s been like.”

Putting down his mug Danny walked out of the kitchen leaving the toxic atmosphere behind him. “How were we to know?” Asked Anna breaking the silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Guessing that Danielle would have gone up to her room Danny walked towards the stairs. He’d just set foot on the bottom most step when his ghost sense sent a shiver through him making him see his own breath. Had Danielle gone ghost, or were there other ghosts in the house? Wondered Danny thinking of the one from the river.

He was about to go up when his ghost sense went off again, this time making him physically shiver. The uncomfortable chilly feeling of the cold air moving through his lungs and throat before exiting in a blueish vaper worried Danny. How many ghosts were there? He looked around rubbing his chest trying to get the cold feeling out.

There was an open door that led in to his grandma’s office, the lights were on and concentrating on his hearing Danny heard two persons speaking.

“We’ve searched the house, and the grounds, there are no signs of the fugitive.” Reported a man.

“Then search again. The ghost boy is here, Wulf will have sought him out for help, he always do.” Answered another man who’s voice Danny recognized as belonging to his Dad. There was something wrong here. His dad didn’t know he was a ghost and if he was hunting some wouldn’t he be telling everyone in excitement, someone shouldn’t be reporting to him saying that they’ve searched the house.

‘Fugitive,’ Thought Danny. “What are you going to do about the time. We only have four hours before the annual truce.” Said the first speaker.

“We will find him before then, if we don’t then we’ll have to start over.” Answered Danny’s dad. “Now why are you still here, didn’t I give you an order?”

“Yes sir.” Said the first speaker walking out of the room. Uncle Luke’s eye’s landed on Danny and for a moment he saw green flash in the blue eyes.

Turning back to the stairs Danny hurried up them and didn’t look back before he reached his room. Wulf, the annual truce. Fugitive. “Walker.” Said Danny putting the pieces together. But why was he here? Danny smacked himself, “Duh Wulf.” The ghost werewolf must have been in the forest where the men were hunting for Christmas trees and Walkers goons must have overshadowed them instead of taking them and putting them in stasis purged. Walker knew Danny’s dad and must have thought Danny was around sheltering Wulf.

But he wasn’t. Did that mean Wulf had been the glowing eye’s in the river and later in the forest? Maybe in the forest but in the river whoever had been dragging Danielle down hadn’t been furry or big.

Danielle, he needed to speak to her, she shouldn’t be alone. Running his finger through his hair Danny felt guilty for putting her in a position where she got hurt. He wanted her to have a good Christmas. He changed in to Phantom and going invisible he flew through the rooms on the third floor and second trying to find her. He avoided the first floor where Walker’s goons most likely where.

Stopping in the entrance hall Danny hovered beside the Christmas tree star. Danielle was ether on the first floor or he’d missed her when looking through the other rooms. It was possible that she didn’t want to be found and stayed invisible or… Danny looked up.

The view from the roof was stunning. Not only could one see the garden that his uncle Jobe spent hours taking care of, now covered in a thick blanket of snow. But they were so far away from any large town that only the clouds obstructed the view of the starry sky.

Danielle, in her ghost-form was sitting with her back against a chimney staring at the sky, tears streaking down her cheeks. “Hi Danny.” Said the girl after Danny had been floating behind her for a while.

“Hi.” Answered Danny sitting down beside her. “You know I never thought about the view from up here before.” He said looking up at the stars.

“You don’t get as good a view at home. That’s the Dipper, and there’s Leo, Lynx Gimini, Cancer, Auriga.” The girl went on naming the constellations Danny knew by heart. “Did you know that the stars in the Dipper is called-“

“Alkaid, Mizar, Alioth, Megrez, Phecda, Merak and Dubhe.” Said Danny giving his cousin a smile. “I used to sit up stargazing with mom when I was younger. She had this astronomy book and we’d try and find the stars in it.”

“I forget you are a space nerd sometimes.” Said Danielle elbowing Danny. “So what are the once in Leo called?”

Sitting in the dark talking about stars felt good. He hadn’t done it in over a year, always to tired whenever there was a good night to stargaze. Sometimes he’d forgotten how much alike he and Danielle was, but sitting with her on the cold roof he was reminded of himself at her age, before the accident, before his world was turned upside down. Before his dream of becoming an Astronaut was crushed.

Leaning her head against Danny’s shoulder Danielle sighed, her breath coming out in a white mist. “I’m sorry for what happened down stairs.” She said.

“It wasn’t your fault, besides, I’m sorry they got to you.” Answered Danny leaning his head on hers.

“I know it shouldn’t get to me but… Every time I think about Dad it’s when he’s about to melt me, and then I remember the good things he did. He taught me to read, showed me how to use my powers, but it was all to get to you.” She shivered and Danny put an arm around her.

“I wish there was something I could do to help you. I’m not sure bringing you here was such an good idea anymore.” Sighed Danny.

“No it was a great idea. I had a lot of fun today.” The two of them shivered at the same time and their breath came out as a blue mist in front of them.

“Oh yeah forgot to tell you that Walker’s goons are hanging around.” Sighed Danny stretching and getting up. “We might have to deal with them before the truce-“ A Glowing blue orb flew past Danny’s nose making his hair stand on end.

The two Phantom turned to face their attacker. A scrawny ghost dressed in rags that seemed to float in water not air. Black hair swirled around its head obscuring the glowing pupil less eyes. “What do you want?” Asked Danielle getting to her feet’s.

The ghost caught it head and then lifted a long fingered hand and pointed at her. “That’s not happening! Get lost before we kick your frozen ass.” Shouted Danny charging a ghost-ray.

Danny got the impression that the ghost rolled it’s eyes before it flung another icy blue ray of ectoplasmic energy at them. “You asked for it.” Dodging Danny sent his own ghost ray at the ghost missing.

Sending ghost-rays turned out to be useless. Both Danielle and Danny flew around the ghost trying to hit it but however well-coordinated their attacks were the ghost dodged around them, sending its own blasts at them having much better luck. He forced Danny away from Danielle, forcing him to ether take a hit or dodge fatter away.

Getting angrier and angrier for every attack that missed Danielle finally had it and went in for the old fashion, punching. She flew at him and changed directions at the last moment landing a solid kick to the back of the ghost, sending him out toward the front of the house. “Told you we kick your frozen ass.” Shouted the girl after him.

Blue Ghost ray hit Danielle in the chest and she was sent flying even higher. “Danielle!” Screamed Danny trying to get to her but a ray cut him off once more. “Ass hole.” Growled Danny flying directly at the ghost going back to the basic of smashing the ghost up till it cried stop.

It wasn’t as easy as Danielle had made it look. He had two years’ experience of fighting ghost and lessons in martial arts under his belt. The ghost, wasn’t as fast as him, and didn’t have the same technique but he was strong and every hit Danny landed on him seamed to do less damage than he thought.

“Incoming.” Shouted Danielle and Danny got out of the way as she hit the ghost square in the chest sending it in to the ground. “Oh yeah that’s how you do it.”

“He’s not down yet.” Said Danny unhooking the thermos from his belt. “Do you want to or should I?” They flew apart as a sphere came flying at them.

“I’m going to punch his face in.” Growled Danielle flying straight at the ghost.

“Guess that’s me then.” Sighed Danny flying after his cousin.

Taking the ghost on, on the ground was much easier. They didn’t have to worry about the footing letting Danny land some harder hits. The ghost landed a couple of blows to them as well the final one sending them in to the ground at the base of the big pine-tree outside. “Ow that wasn’t very nice.” Said Danielle getting to her feet’s flakes of ice falling of her suit.

“You know what they say. Nice people gets gifts.” Danny began getting up as well a blast already charging in his hand.

“Naughty gets an ass-whopping.” Danielle flung herself straight at the ghost followed by Danny.

He saw the ghost roll it’s eyes again, like he himself would do when annoyed with the box ghosts futile attacks. Just before… The hairs on Danny’s neck stood on end. Twisting around he barely managed to get a shield up before the great sphere of blue energy hit them sending them flying through the ice mirror the ghost had created and in to what was left of the snow-forts from the snowball fight.

“Aw that hurt.” Said Danielle untangling her arms from Danny’s.

“You can say that again.” Danny sat up the hairs on his arms wanted to crawl away from his skin. The sound of someone drawing a deep raspy breath made him look up at the ghost his eyes widening in horror.

Danny didn’t get a shield up in time to stop the ghostly wail from hitting them. Danielle had been a beat slower to realize what was happening and they found themselves pressed down in to the snow by the chock-waves of the wail. Danny had never been directly on the receiving end of the wail and his own didn’t hurt him. But this was an entire new world of pain.

Not only was the waves pressing against him, but his ears was filling with a sound that grew louder and louder till Danny thought they were going to break but it just kept going. Danny managed somehow to roll over and cover Danielle with his own body, trying and failing to call up a shield to protect them. She was pressing her hands against her ears much like Danny, keeping her eyes shut in pain.

The pressure and vibrations from the wail made breathing harder for every breath Danny tried to draw in, he couldn’t concentrate, everything he tried to think of was simply shattered by the wail. And the sound kept rising louder and louder in his ears drawing tears of pain from his eyes. It rose so high in pitch that Danny wished it would just end, that everything would just be quiet. At least then he would be able to concentrate.

Dark spots flickered around Danny’s vision and he saw the rings of light appear around Danielle turning her back in to human form. He could feel the change happen to him as well, the warmth spreading from his stomach and up past his eyes until he was plain old Danny Fenton. The pain grew in his ears until something plopped and only the ringing noise he associated with old tv’s could be heard.

As his vision grew darker something green streaked past him and suddenly the wailing stopped. Danny’s muscles suddenly relaxing and he collapsed on top of Danielle, the two drawing in deep breaths.

She was the first to move shoving Danny to the side and slowly sitting up. Danny forced himself to roll over on to his back and look at what was happening. The ghost was fighting, Wulf.

The big werewolf like ghost swiped it’s claws at the much smaller ghost drawing a streak of green ectoplasm from its face. The ghost opened its mouth and seemingly tried to scream at Wulf who returned the compliment by clawing at it once more. The ghost then fled in to the darkness of the forest.

Turning around the big wolf ran towards them a broad grin on his face. Light fell on the two teenagers and Wulf drawing their eyes towards the house and the people coming out from the front door.

“Run Wulf! Walker’s coming.” Shouted Danny in Esperanto, but the words sounded wrong. Or not at all. Wulf hesitated before a green streak from one of the Fenton weapons his parents carried made the ghost change direction and hurry of the same way the other ghost had gone.

People ran past him and Danielle, Danny caught a glimpse of glowing green eyes and his father’s orange jumpsuit, before he laid back down.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the chapters I didn't plan in this story but hell I ran with it and might have gotten sidetracked but it'll be back on track later.

Drawing in deep breaths Danny stared up at the starry sky as it moved slowly around. Everything in his body was hurting and something warm was trickling in to his ears. The cold snow against his back eased some of the pain.

Shadows moved around him and he suddenly found his mother staring down at him, her lips moving but no sound came out. She put her hands to the sides of his head a worried look on her face.

“Mom I’m fine.” Sighed Danny. But he couldn’t hear his own words. His mother’s lips moved again but no sound came out. “Wha?” He tried to sit up and managed to get himself propped up on his elbows. Looking around he could see his aunts and some of his uncles moving around tension in their stances as they talked to each other. Sophie was kneeling beside Danielle and Andrews was standing beside Maddie but there was no sound.

His mother’s hands still on his face Danny turned his head to look up at her. She was speaking again. “I can’t hear you.” Said Danny getting a concerned look from his mother. She looked up at Andrews who said something.

Looking over at Danielle Danny saw her nodding and answering whatever Sophie had asked her. She could still hear. Had him shielding her with his own body saved her hearing? Putting two fingers in his mouth Danny whistled getting the girls attention, and everyone else as well. “Danielle, a bit help here, I can’t.” he waved a hand at his ears.

Blinking Danielle said something. Danny rolled his eyes and was about to say something when the girl looked over at Maddie and then nodded understanding. Her hands moved in front of her. Danny tried his best but couldn’t understand what she was saying.

Rolling her eyes Danielle moved her hands again but much slower. “They want to know… are.” Was what Danny got. He shrugged. “Sore.” He answered hoping he’d interpreted her signs right.

He hadn’t, Danielle rolled her eyes looking at Maddie, her hands still moving in front of her as she talked. “Bad, Can’t help.” Pushing himself to sit up properly the world suddenly spun around Danny and he found his mother’s arms holding him up.

Digging his hands in to the snow Danny closed his eyes and leaned forwards feeling as if the whole world wanted to tilt over on him. His mother’s hand was on his back all the time supporting him till he finally stopped. Breathing in the crisp winter air Danny shivered and opening an eye he looked around.

The people that had gathered was being pushed back towards the house by a very stern Grandma Ester, the cousins where complaining and talking. One positive thing not hearing anything was that he didn’t have to hear Noah’s loud complains as he didn’t get what he wanted. Maddie put her hand under Danny’s chin making him face her and the phone she was holding up.

It took Danny much longer than normal to read the message she’d written. “Where does it hurt?” She asked.

“All over.” Answered Danny and before she could aske he added. “Not much, just sore.” Relaxing a bit Maddie typed out another message on her phone.

“Can you hear anything at all?” She asked. Danny shook his head, even the annoying monotone ringing had disappeared. Typing out another message she held it up for him to read. “Can you stand, we need to get you inside.” Looking over at Danielle who with a little help from Sophie was standing up Danny nodded.

It turned out to be much harder than Danny thought. The world wanted to spin around on him and he found himself needing his mother’s support to stay upright. Danielle moved her hands in front of her again and Danny shrugged. His mother’s gentle push on his back signaled that she wanted him to move forwards. He could do that without much trouble.

The two were brought in to the living room where the board game and all its pieces had fallen to the floor. They were set down on a couch, Danny caught a gimps of his cousins standing outside the room peeking in. He slumped down in the couch and pointed at the door. Andrews saw his sign and went to close it.

Waving her hand in front of Danny’s face Maddie got his attention holding the phone up for him to read again. “Aunt Sophie and Dr Andrews, wants to take the two of you to a hospital. What did that wolf ghost do to you? Why were you outside? And why did it attack you?” Danny took the phone from his mother and turned it for Danielle to see.

She made a face and nodded signing “I know. Haven’t told them anything.” Nodding Danny handed the phone back and sank deeper in the couch his arms crossed over his chest. “No.” Was the only thing he said.

His words obviously annoyed Andrews who shook his head and said something to Maddie. The woman typed on her phone. “Why were you outside?” she asked taking one question at a time instead.

“Stars.” Muttered Danny earning him a smile from his mother. She knew of his love for space and stargazing, after all she’d been the one to introduce him to it. “And the ghost?” she asked. Danny shrugged.

“Hospital.” Read her next message. Danny sank deeper shaking his head. It wasn’t a question it was a statement, one that he didn’t agree with after all his ears would probably heal within a day and his hearings would most likely return soon as well.

Picking up his own phone Andrews wrote a message on it and held it up for Danny to read. “You are bleeding from your nose, eyes and ears. You have no balance and can’t hear. We need a hospital to know how badly you are hurt.”

Looking over at Danielle the girl moved her hands in front of her speaking to Danny. “Maybe, wouldn’t hurt.”

“How are you feeling?” asked Danny changing the subject. She smiled. “Hurts. Tired… ringing.” Was what Danny could tell from her signs, the rest were two fast for him to recognize. “You should have taught me better sign, I can’t understand more than every other thing you’re saying.” Sighed Danny looking away from his cousin.

The adults turned to Danielle who shrugged and said something. They talked a bit as Danny stayed quiet thinking over his options. He didn’t want to go to any hospital, but he might not have a choice. Wulf was being hunted by Walker and his goons inside the bodies of most of the men in the family. There was another ghost out there who wanted Danielle. Maybe the best thing was to get away from the house until the truce began. He couldn’t help Wulf, but the werewolf was smarter than Walker and Walker would never break the truce when it began.

Maddie shook Danny lightly as his eyes began to close. He blinked and looked up at her “What?” he asked. Typing on her phone she held it up for him to read as she talked to the other adults in the room. “Don’t fall asleep yet, we are going to the hospital. You are cold.” The last bit sounded odd and Danny read it again before looking down on his arms, they were pale he was shivering but he didn’t feel cold.

“Mom.” He began a wines creeping in to his voice. She looked back at him her soft motherly smile on her lips but worry in her eyes. “Do I have to?” he asked feeling the defeat in his words.

“Yes.” Was the next message on her phone. “I and Sophie will come with you.” Andrews read the message over Danny’s shoulder and voiced his opinion. Danny felt the urge to punch the man but settled on waiting for his mother’s next message.

“We are leaving.” Said the next message, hard eyes on Andrews. She didn’t like him ether, thought Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ahead on the stories so might do two updates a week for some time.


	12. Chapter 12

In the end Sophie was the one who stayed behind and Andrews was the one who came with them to the hospital. Maddie helped her son walk to the Fenton Rv, he had to look at his feet’s to walk and by the time they reached the Rv Danny was green in the face. Before she knew what happen Danny had stopped and bent forward as his dinner made an encore.

“It’s alright sweetie.” Said Maddie rubbing her sons back as he threw up again. “It’ll be alright.” She repeated more to herself than Danny. She felt the tight muscles in his back move as his stomach lurched but he kept his mouth closed.

Putting Danielle in the front passenger seat Andrews walked over to Maddie and Danny. “How is he?” he asked bending down to look at Danny’s face.

“He’s throwing up as you can see.” Responded Maddie but she couldn’t keep her worry out of her voice. Danny’s muscles moved under her hand and he pressed a hand to his mouth.

“He must have damaged his inner ear, that’s why he lost his balance and the eardrum might be damaged resulting in the hearing loss.” Noted Andrews pushing away Danny’s hair from his face. The boy’s icy blue eyes narrowed on him. “Or he could be throwing up because of the head injurie he got earlier.”

Swallowing Danny straightened his back and then bent forward again as his stomach heaved. “Or both.” Said Maddie rubbing Danny’s back as he threw up again. They waited as Danny’s stomach settled down and he spat. “You alright Sweetie?” asked Maddie trying to catch her son’s eyes.

He gave her an raised eyebrow before making to move towards the RV. “I’ll drive, you can sit with Danny in the back.” Said Andrews helping Maddie guide Danny over to the RV.

“Alright, just don’t press any button or pull any lever.” Answered Maddie handing the car keys over to Andrews. She got Danny in to the back seat and he strapped on his seatbelt before sinking down in the seat, still a bit green.

“You eat too much at dinner.” Said Danielle sitting turned towards them in the front seat, her hands moving in front of her.

“Had I known I wasn’t going to keep the food down I wouldn’t have eaten anything.” Answered the boy accepting the bottle of water his mom handed him.

“Liar.” Said Danielle.

“I hope you step on a Lego.” Responded Danny. The girl smiled and turned to look ahead as Andrews started the engine. Maddie was a bit concerned to begin with. She hadn’t thought Andrews could handle the big RV but after a while she relaxed. He was a good driver and clearly had some experience driving larger vehicles. As they reached the larger roads and traffic she noted that he was keeping a little closer to the center of the road than necessary.

But most of her concern was on Danny, he’d began panting and his eyes moved all over the car clearly trying to find something to look at. His eyes landed on the window and his face got a few shades paler. “Could you open the window.” He asked lifting a hand to his mouth.

“Course sweetie.” Said Maddie rolling down the window letting the cold winter air hit her face. Danny sat a bit straighter catching the draft on his own face breathing in the fresh air. “You feeling alright?” Asked Maddie.

The boy gave her a questioning look sweat rolling down the sides of his face. Picking up her phone Maddie typed out the question and held it up for him to see. “Motion sickness.” Answered Danny giving his mother a soft smile. As a young child Danny had gotten car sick when his dad was driving but as he grew up he’d grown out of it. Putting an arm around him Maddie brushed his hair out of his face.

Arriving at the local county hospital Andrews took up two parking lots instead of trying to cram the RV in to one. Maddie would have thought the emergency clinic would have been empty on Christmas Eve but it turned out that a lot of people were sitting in the waiting room with everything from a kid with a runny nose to a man with a bloody bandage wrapped around one hand.

Following behind Andrews she could hear him mutter under his breath. “Just a cold, the parents are the once over reacting. Burnt hand helping with dinner. Christmas decoration braking in his hands. Domestic disagreement. Family feud.” Looking around Maddie could see the once he was talking about.

Reaching the receptions desk she let Andrews do the talking. “I see. Can you please fill out these forms and take a number.” Said the nurse behind the desk and Maddie could hear Andrews mutter under his breath.

They took the two forms and sat down, Danny and Danielle on either side of Maddie. Andrews looked at the form and then sighed. “Danielle you have to help me here.” He said and the girl took the piece of paper from him.

As the girl helped Andrews fill out the papers Danny sank down in his seat his right leg tapping as he dug in his pockets. He finally found his phone and turned it on. Maddie waited for a moment watching her boy swipe around on the phone before he opened a chat app, with his friends names on the group. “There’s at least one good thing about not hearing.” Said Danny typing out a message for his friends.

“What is that.” Asked Maddie writing at the corner of her form. The boy read it and nodded to the reception desk. “I don’t have to listen to the Christmas music.” It wasn’t before he said it that Maddie noticed the music coming from the radio on the desk beside the receptionist.

Slowly filling out the paperwork Maddie noticed that Andrews had began muttering again his eyes moving from person to person in the room. “Is it so frustrating to be the one waiting?” Asked Maddie filling out Danny’s social security number.

“You can say that.” Answered Andrews. “If this was my hospital I would have gotten through half of these patients by now.” A man entered the room and called a number. The woman with a child who’s nose was running got up and followed him.

“Big cities are different from small towns. We are lucky they haven’t closed down this place yet or it would have been another hour to the next hospital.” Said Maddie frowning down on the paper in front of her before picking up her phone and consulting it for answers.

“There you go.” Said Danielle handing her own form over to Andrews who looked down at it.

“There’s a lot of information missing here.” He said going over the things she’d written out.

“Of course there is. I don’t know half the things they are asking for, you’d have to call Mrs S.” Yawned the girl and like Danny she too sank down in her seat digging up her phone. “I think I have her number here.” She handed the phone over to Andrews who took it and then walked over to the door calling.

Turning back to her own form Maddie filled out the rest feeling her son rest his head against her arm. She glanced over at him to find him scratching at a crack in his phones casing waiting for his friends to respond to his messages. Turning the paper around she found that the other side was blank.

“Are you talking to Sam and Tucker?” Wrote Maddie on the paper before holding it up for her son to read.

“Yeah. Tucker’s with his Dad at the hospital. His dad cut his hand peeling potatoes. I guess it’s one of those days.” He sighed rubbing at his ears. Maddie tapped Sam’s name and Danny seemed to think about his answer for a moment. “She’s watching Nightmare before Christmas, like she always do.” There was a lonely note in his voice.

Putting an arm around him Maddie pressed him closer to her. Thinking back she couldn’t imagen Danny without his two best friends around, they were always there to cheer him up. Turning of his phone Danny pocketed it and closed his eyes.

It was maybe an hour later that they got to see a doctor. He listened skeptically to Maddie as she told him what had happened before he examined the two kids, having more trouble looking in to Danny’s ears than Danielle as he kept jerking his head out of the way.

Finally Maddie stepped in putting her hands on ether side of his face and looking him hard in the eyes. Danny didn’t need to know what she was saying her actions told him to stay still. The doctor hummed and then looked back at Danielle. “Well both have ruptured eardrums. Your sons a bit worse than your daughter Mrs Fenton. What concerns me is this dizziness you say he’s experiencing.”

“What’s he saying?” Asked Danny bumping Danielle’s leg. The girl moved her hands in front of her getting a confused look from Danny. “I don’t think I know what you said.” Answered Danny getting a raised eyebrow from the doctor.

“He knows sign?” Asked the man looking on as Danielle once more tried to explain adding what the man had just said.

“Bit. Danielle tried to teach me.” Sighed Danny.

“That’s good.” After that he talked more directly to Danny trusting that Danielle could get the message across. After having done a more careful exam of Danny’s head and neck the man took a step back frowning. “I’d think we should get him through the CT scan, hopefully there isn’t anything other than the ruptured eardrums but we can never be too sure.”

Maddie saw her son shy away as Danielle translated, He’d understood what the doctor had said and he didn’t like it. Catching Andrews eyes she looked up at him. The man had been chewing his lip keeping his mouth shut, most likely out of professional curtesy to the other Doctor, but he clearly had an opinion of his own. “What do you think Dr Andrews?” she asked getting her sons eyes on her when Danielle translated.

Scratching his chin Andrews looked at Danny. “I think he needs a CT, if only to rule out worse head trauma.” Danny made a rude gesture that earned him a slap on the hand from his mother. “I’d like for Danielle to have a CT scan as well, she was attack by the same… thing there’s nothing to say she’s not as badly injured as Daniel.”

“Do I have to.” Groaned the girl having the same look on her face as Danny did when Maddie told him to do something he didn’t want to do.

“Yes.” Said Maddie in a firm tone of voice. She typed on her phone and held it up for Danny to read. He read the message, scowled and crossed his arms in resignation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hu this was not meant to happen. But then again losing your hearing and sense of balance it would make sense that you go to the hospital. And then again someone going to the hospital is another thing that ruins Christmas so let’s just roll with it.


	13. Chapter 13

The doctor made Danny and Danielle change in to hospital gowns before he took first Danielle in to the scanner leaving Danny to wait with his mother in the examination room. They had explained that it shouldn’t take more than 15 minutes for the scan if everything went well.

Scratching the crack in his phone Danny checked the time on it feeling a bit worried for Danielle and nervous himself. Maddie pulled Danny towards her and rubbed his arms. She said something, Danny could feel the vibrations from her voice but he still couldn’t hear. “What?” He asked letting his mother run her fingers through his messy hair.

She typed on her phone before holding it up for him to read. “I said you don’t have to be afraid, it’s only a scan nothing to worry about.”

Looking at his phone again Danny nodded. “I know that. I don’t know if Danielle knows that.” He answered feeling his stomach turn as another minute ticked past.

When Danielle returned she jumped up on the bed beside Danny and yawned. “Fell asleep.” Signed the girl. “You next.” Sliding of the bed Danny was pleased to find that the world didn’t spin around him as it had before.

He was shown in to a room with a lot of electrical things attached to the walls and a large machine in the middle. The CT scanner looked like a big eye with a thin long table running through it. The doctor like Danny’s mom used his phone to speak with Danny, instructing him to lay down and stay as still as possible.

Danny tried to lay still. He wanted to move around, to have something in his hands to fidget with or just some music to listen to. He didn’t notice it at first when he began breathing faster and faster. The table moved him in to the circular hole in the scanner.

A second past then the wave of fear hit him. Feeling as if his chest was to tight and the world was falling around him Danny tried to sit up, only to hit his head on the scanner. He cursed and pushed himself out to sit on the side of the table hyperventilating. ‘Great that was the only thing missing.’ Thought Danny as the doctor and another man in white hospital scrubs ran in to the room.

They tried to speak to Danny but not a word got through to him. “What’s wrong?” Said the message the doctor had written on his phone.

“Panic attack.” Growled Danny clenching his jaw. “Give me a sec.” He closed his eyes and tried to breathe slowly but his breath ended up hitching and before he knew it he was back to hyperventilating again.

Tapping Danny’s shoulder the Doctor held up another message. “We’ll give you a mild sedative, help you calm down. This is normal.” Gritting his teeth’s Danny nodded, letting them stick a needle in his arm. He waited for a moment feeling his pounding heart slow as he got control of his breathing. “Do you want to try again?” asked the next message.

“No but I have no choice, mom goanna make me do it again anyways.” Sighed Danny. The doctor made him lay back on the table, this time when Danny closed his eye’s he found it easier to relax and slowly fell in to the breathing pattern Frostbite had taught him for meditation

When he opened his eyes again it was to see doors go past him as he was pushed on a wheelchair. Finding it to exhausting to keep his eyes open Danny closed them again. The next time he opened his eyes it was to find his mother looking at him with concerned eye’s.

Danny could hear soft sounds and for a moment he thought he was imagining it but when his mother moved her lips and he heard her voice as if muffled by water he lifted his head up from the pillow it was laying on. “What did you say?” he asked.

Looking down at her son Maddie blinked. “Did you hear what I said?” she asked and the other persons in the examining room moved to see Danny’s face.

“Heard something.” Yawned Danny and winced rubbing his ears. “If that’s what you were asking?” he added as a smile spread across Maddie’s face.

The doctor who’d been in the room made Danny sit up as he checked his ears again and then snapped his fingers on either side of his head. “Hear something.” Repeated Danny rubbing at his ears meeting his mother’s eyes.

Smiling Maddie hugged him, before letting Danny lay back down on the bed. He tried to keep track of what was happening in the room but whatever the doctor had given him made his already exhausted body work against him. He fell asleep again and only woke up briefly as Andrews helped him change back in to his own clothes.

“I’ll give you a piggy back ride.” Signed Danielle as they made to leave.

“Sure.” Said Danny leaning against her back.

“Hey stop that, I was joking. God you are heavy.” Said the girl pushing Danny of her back.

Laughing Danny smiled at his cousin. “You asked for it.” He giggled before sliding of the bed again. His balance was back but his head was so foggy he didn’t trust himself not to fall asleep on his feet’s. Neither it seemed did Andrews who got an arm around Danny’s back and slowly guided him out of the room.

Danny couldn’t remember how he got in the car or when his mom started driving, he only remembered the notion of the RV moving. The silent hum from the RV was oddly comforting up until the moment a unworldly howl broke the silence. Jerking awake Danny looked around, they were driving through the forest on the last stretch of road to the house, Danielle had fallen asleep in the backseat leaning away from a sleeping Andrews.

“It’s alright Sweetie, That ghost werewolf won’t get us in the Fenton RV.” Said Maddie from her seat behind the wheel, her eyes scanning the dark woods around them.

Rubbing his eyes Danny sank back in the front passenger seat. “What time is it?” Asked Danny digging in his pockets for his phone. He heard his mother answer but her voice sounded as if she was speaking through a tin can. Leaning over Danny looked at the Dashboard. 00.04am the truce had begun.

He didn’t fall asleep again during the last stretch to the house. Parking the car Maddie sat still listening to the engine cool Danny stretching beside her as the two in the backseat stirred to life. She saw Danny look up at the stars through the front window and smiled at his mesmerized look.


	14. Chapter 14

Somehow Danny managed to get up to the room he shared with, the twins and Colin without tripping over his own feet’s, much thanks to Danielle. They said good night at the top of the stairs before going in to their separate rooms. Danny found his cousins awake and staring at him as he walked in.

“Hey what happened?” Asked James. “Is it true what mom said? That you were attacked by a wolf?” Continued Adam. “Didn’t sound like a wolf, was more like a scream.” Said Colin. They kept bombarding Danny with questions as he kicked of his shoes and pants.

When he finally looked up at them they stopped talking. “You know I can’t hear a word you are saying right. My hearing got busted.” He said which prompted new questions that finally ended with them trying to insult him just because they could.

Laying down under the thick blanket Danny turned his back at them and fell asleep before they’d turned off the lights. Darkness swirled in Danny’s dreams, he found himself back in his nightmares as always beginning in something normal.

He never quiet knew what was happening only that he didn’t like it or the images he saw. Him taking a bite of a nasty burger finding that the meat was made of tuckers hands still holding his precious iPhone. Tucker joking the thing away waving his hand now missing a chunk of his palm. Sam joined in on the joke handing him a green soda as she told Tucker he should eat more green. Danny was about to drink the soda when Jazz head swirled in to focus in the cloudy liquid.

Dropping the soda Danny jumped back hitting someone in the process. He turned around thinking it was Dash but he was met with hollow glowing green orbs glaring at him. Before Danny could apologize a thin long fingered hand gripped the front of his suit and they were suddenly pulled down in to deep dark freezing water. The ghost’s hair floated up to show a young face that looked as if it was rotting. It opened its mouth, yellowing teeth’s showing and then it screamed.

Jerking awake Danny pressed his hands against his ears. They were hurting and for a moment he thought someone was actually screaming till he realized that it was a high pitched ringing he heard. Rolling over to look at the others in the room Danny found all of them sound asleep.

He sat up and looked for his phone but couldn’t find it. “Just great.” Muttered Danny rubbing his head, once again he had a headache. Thinking back to the last time he’d used it, he remembered feeling it in his jackets pocket when he looked for it in the car.

Kicking of the blanket Danny swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up. Sneaking out of the room and down the stairs was fairly easy. Had he been at home there would always be the chance of his mom or dad still being awake but everyone in the house was asleep.

Finding his jacket by the front door he rummaged around in the pockets till he found what he was looking for. Danny stared at his phone for a moment wondering why he’d wanted to find it. He turned off the screen and stood there in the empty entrance hall dressed only in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

His stomach made itself heard and Danny looked at the kitchen door. He was hungry, the thought of a Nasty burger and Milkshake crossed his mind before reminding him of the dream. Shuttering Danny turned to go back up when a light in the front window caught his attention. Walking over to the window Danny saw light’s coming from the Fenton RV and footprints lead from the front door to the car that were too large to belong to anyone else than his dad.

He hesitated for a moment then walked out the front door and hurrying across the snow covered parking lot. He knocked on the RV’s passenger window before opening the door. Climbing inside the warm car Danny shuttered and closed the door. “Who goes there.” Asked Jack poking his head out from behind the seats. “Oh Danny boy, I thought you were asleep.” Said his dad putting away the ecto-blaster he’d been holding.

“Hi Dad. I came to raid your supply of chocolate fudge.” Said Danny rubbing his arms. “Why are you here in the middle of the night?”

His Father shrugged. “I’m using the RV’s ecto radar to see when Santa arrives.” He smiled. “This time I’m going to see him coming a mile away. But don’t tell your mom she don’t like this.”

Smiling Danny moved in to the back where his dad had pulled down a panel of the wall that had hidden the monitoring equipment. Among the many screens Danny could not only see the normal radar and data analyzing windows but one screen was showing tv.

“Hey. Do we have satellite in the RV.” Asked Danny sitting down beside his dad grabbing the bag of chips he’d been eating.

“You don’t think I’d survive a day with these relatives without good old satellite TV. They are showing some great B movies tonight you want to watch. You could sit up with your old man waiting to catch Santa, watch bad movies and eat junk food?” Asked Jack flicking through the channels.

“Yeah sound awesome.” Answered Danny still feeling tired but to rattled from the nightmare to go back to sleep.

They watched a Scandinavian Christmas movie that reminded them a lot about their own family Christmas, where everyone tried to be a big happy family and everything just ended up bad in the end only to be repeated the next year. As they flicked through the channels Danny asked the question that had been on his mind ever since the ghost attack earlier that night. “Are there any ghost stories about this place?”

Jack halted his channel sapping and looked over at his son. Danny had pulled a blanket around himself and was munching on a second bag of chips an open can of Dr Pepper beside him. “Why, you aren’t interested in these kinds of things?” Asked Jack a bit suspicious.

Shrugging Danny glanced at the radar. “I was just wondering, seeing as some weird shit happened here yesterday, I thought there might be a ghost story about this place.”

Staring at Danny suspiciously for a moment Jack rubbed his chin before looking of in the distance. “Your Grandma is better at telling this story than I am but I guess that’s because she was there.” Danny pulled the blanket tighter around him as he listened. “It all began a little over 70 years ago on a night much like this. In the very house that’s right behind this Car. You see your great grandfather had four children, your great uncle Jobe the youngest, your grandma, your great uncle Bertie and your great uncle Jeremy.

No one knows what started it, but everyone knows what ended it.” Jack chuckled. “I always wanted to say that.” He cleared his throat. “Unlike how our family is now, there was no fighting on Christmas. Everyone was happy until someone started the argument, no one knows what it was about, your great uncle Bertie will say it was about his dads new lover, your grandma will say it was about the food and Jobe said that they insulted the Christmas tree. But the argument dragged on and in the fighting no one saw Jeremy leave the house. They didn’t even miss him when they opened the gifts or when they went to bed. It wasn’t until lunch the next day that your grandma asked where he was that people realized they’d last seen him before the argument began.

They searched the grounds and the forest, but the snow had been falling heavy the night before and there was no trace left from Jeremy. There was a large search and rescue but back in those days it wasn’t much of a rescue and in the end they all gave up. It wasn’t until spring came that workers down at the lumber mill found Jeremy. He’d fallen through the ice up stream and been carried downstream to the lumber mill where his body lay under the ice until it melted.

After that no Christmas has ever gone without an argument.” His dad leaned forward and pointed to the house where there still was a light on in one of the second floor windows. “And your grandma hasn’t slept on this night ever since.” A chill went down Danny’s spine and he suddenly felt sorry he’d asked. “Well enough about sad ghost stories, I think they are showing that Twilight movie.”


	15. Chapter 15

Being used to her husband sitting up trying to catch Santa Maddie was not surprised to find him sleeping in the back of the Fenton RV surrounded by bags of half eaten snacks the next morning. She was however surprised to find Danny sleeping beside him. Turning of the TV that was showing the morning wheatear report announcing that there was a chance they would see more snow that afternoon she shook Jack’s shoulder.

“Five more minutes Mads, Five more.” Mumbled Jack rolling over and pulling the blanket he’d shared with Danny with him. The boy shivered as the cold air from the outside reached his unprotected skin and he rolled up in a ball his t-shirt pulling up to show a back filled with bruises.

Maddie winced, she’d only seen him that bruised once before and it had been after a very intense practice lesson in martial arts with his sister, in which he’d been thrown to the floor several times by Jazz and still got up not stopping until she called a halt to the exercise.

Reaching for Danny she put her hand on his shoulder. He stirred and rolled over to look at her. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he yawned. “Morning.” He sighed.

“Morning. You better get up breakfast is already on the table.” Danny’s stomach made a sound and he seemed to wake up a bit more.

Sitting up he rubbed his eyes. “Sounds good. Save me some coffee.” Before he knew what hit him Maddie had her arms around him in a warm embrace. “Uh mom what’s wrong?” He asked still half asleep.

“Oh nothing.” Said Maddie letting go of him, “I’m just glad you could hear me. Now get your shoes and go inside. I have your father to wake up.” 

Neglecting to mention that his shoes were still in the house Danny got out of the RV and ran back in to the building rubbing his arms as he stepped inside the front door. The house was teeming with activity, Danny could hear the sound of cooking coming from the kitchen and the old pipes banging in the wall as people showered. Someone yelped and then screamed at the twins.

Running up the stairs Danny met some of his cousins, aunts and uncles heading down for breakfast, they all wished him a merry Christmas walking past him. Danny played deaf, none of them knew he could hear just as well as he had before the ghost fight and he wanted it to stay that way, at least then they wouldn’t pester him with questions.

The corridor on the third floor was filled with his cousins walking between the room’s or standing in line for the bathroom. Weaving past them Danny made it to the room he shared with the twins and Colin, only the twins were in getting dressed and putting a trap for the next person who opened Colin’s bag.

“Morning Danny.” Said the twins in unison carefully closing their brothers bag.

Pulling his own bag out from under the bed Danny got a change of clothes and his towel from where it hung on the inside of the door. “Don’t pull that prank on me or I will haunt you for the rest of Christmas.” Said Danny getting a grin from the twins.

Instead of waiting for his cousins to finish in the bathroom Danny walked down stairs and after checking to see if anyone was around he phased through the door to his parents room intending to borrow their shower instead. 

He heard his mom and dad return as he was rinsing his hair. His mother knocked softly on the door. “Danny you in there?” she asked.

“Yeah hope you don’t mind there’s a long line upstairs.” Answered Danny turning of the shower. “I’m done in just a minute.”

“Alright, just wanted to know if we had a ghost in the shower. I’ll see you down at breakfast.” Said Maddie and Danny heard her leave the room.

Putting on his clothes Danny left the bathroom to see his dad wearing only a towel, a piece of soap in one hand and a back scrubber in the other. “You done great, hope you saved some hot water for me.” Said the man walking past Danny in to the shower. A moment later he yelped. “You didn’t save the hot water!”

“There was none to begin with.” Answered Danny before he headed down to breakfast. 

Christmas breakfast was maybe as big a deal as Christmas dinner in the Fenton family. Lucia had not only made waffles and scones again but there was freshly baked bread, homemade yoghurt and rise-porridge. The wonderful morning smell of freshly brewed coffee blended in with the sweet smell of Chocolate.

Because they were to many for their Christmas stockings to fit on one or even two fireplace mantles, Grandma Ester had put them all up around the walls of the dining room. She’d made them all by hand and decorated them to fit each individually even before they themselves knew what they liked. Danny’s dad for instance had a green smiling ghost on his red stocking, Jazz had a Einstein sewn on to hers and Danny had a rocket on his.

Like the rest of his cousins Danny walked straight for his stocking anticipating something fun to play around with during the day as they waited for the larger gifts that were all laying under the three Christmas trees and were not to be open before dinner. Looking in to the stocking he thought something was wrong, he couldn’t see any bright wrapping-paper gleam up at him or any shapes at all, but the stocking was still bulking.

Sticking his hand in he felt his nails scrape against something reminiscing of a black board and bringing his hand up he saw black soot cover the tips of his fingers. Feeling as if the bright joy and happiness he’d experienced walking in to the dining room that morning had just disappeared, Danny brushed the soot off on the side of his pants. He was going to haunt the twins for that joke.

Getting a cup of coffee and a piece of newly baked bread from the table Danny sat down a bit away from the others. He spent some time stabbing at his bread with a butter knife watching the others in the room laugh and talk. Danielle was jumping up and down in excitement hugging grandma Ester as she thanked the woman and then she ran over to Danny her Christmas stocking pressed against her chest.

“Look what Grand-ma Ester gave me. Look look look.” She was jumping up and down so fast Danny could hardly see the handmade stocking in her hands. He smiled. His grandma must have some kind of psychic abilities, Danielle’s stocking had a red base and a white and green rocket on it the girls name embroidered as the rocket’s smoke trail. Only the red background and the green instead of red on the rocket was what differed Danny’s stocking from Danielle’s.

“Awesome.” Said Danny feeling happy for Danielle. After all wasn’t this why he’d wanted her to come. So that she could experience a good Christmas with people who cared about her and thought of her as part of the family. Seeing her spin around and run over to the wall where her stocking had been hanging Danny couldn’t help but feel like he was being stupid, getting hung up on a stupid prank made by the twins. Their pranks were part of the tradition after all.

That and… “Ha I told you Santa would come.” Shouted Jack at Maddie as he entered the room, his short hair still wet from the shower.

“Honestly Jack, you were up all night waiting for him and he didn’t show, that means he doesn’t exist.” Answered Maddie in her neutral analytic voice.

Her voice didn’t stay neutral for long and before anyone knew what happen the shouting match had begun once more many of the adults joining in ether to stop them or to encourage them. Danny’s mood sank faster than a man falling without a parachute.

He was about to leave the room when his eyes landed on the unwatched toddler Ruth. The girl was walking past everyone towards the wall of stockings where she began tugging at them one by one. When she reached Danny’s her eyes glittered feeling that it wasn’t empty as everyone else’s. She tugged and Danny’s stomach turned itself in to a knot.

“Ruth no stop.” Said Danny not wanting to raise his voice over the argument but still wanting the girl to hear him. “Don’t.”

The girl tugged unable to reach the opening of the stocking. Danny tried to push past the arguing people but when a loud ripping sound could be heard cutting through the noise of the arguing adults Danny stopped trying to get past them. Ruth stood holding the bottom half of Danny’s stocking coal rolling out from within it, the girl looking at it in confusion.

The eerie silence as the one left behind after a thunder strike made the ringing noise still in Danny’s ears sound like taunts. Before anyone could turn to him or say anything, Danny left the dining room. He walked past David who had just come down heading straight for the door, grabbing his jacket before not bothering if anyone looked he phased through the solid wooden door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't going to post this chaper today but Eh what the hell. This is also the only chapter I didn't make any art for but might do it later. Anyhow hope you are enjoying the story so far, leave a comment and I'll answer. ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Storming out of the house Danny didn’t stop to think where he was going he just set of down the road. What had he expected, that this year would be different, that last year was the worst of it. He kicked at a chunk of snow wishing it was something harder. Why had he even tried to make it work, it never did.

The sound of the front door slamming closed echoed out over the grounds. Someone was following him, probably his mom or someone else who thought they cared. Danny sped up and was almost running when he heard David call his name.

“Danny come on, don’t ruin Christmas for everyone!” Danny didn’t stop, he kept going.

Four pair of foot steps were following him, the sound of weather proofing fabric rubbing against itself could be heard over their panting as they ran. “There he is.” Panted David and a moment later Danny felt the larger boy put his hand on his shoulder.

Danny’s instincts kicked in and instead of fighting them like he did when Dash grabbed him Danny rolled with them. He shifted his balance turning around on one heel. Gipping David’s arm in one liquid motion he threw the larger boy in to the snow lining the side of the road. David stared back at Danny dumbstruck, his jaw falling open.

“I tried to warn you.” Sighed Danielle coming up behind them the twins following in her footsteps. “You alright Danny. Why did you run of?” she asked keeping a safe distance from him.

‘Was she scared of him?’ Wonder Danny rubbing at his head. “I wanted to be alone, is that so bad?” He said and then turned to his downed cousin. “Sorry.” He sighed offering a hand to help him up. There was no use taking his anger out on his cousins, they didn’t deserve it, al thou looking at the twins he found himself revising his physics lessons and lessons with Frostbite.

“Yeah, no bigy.” Said David taking Danny’s offered hand. “How did you do that, I thought you couldn’t fight?” Asked David once he was back on his feet’s.

“Can’t and Won’t are two different things.” Sighed Danny repeating words spoken by his mother the day she’d decided that Danny needed lessons in self-defense. He let go of his cousins hand and started walking again but with less haste this time.

“Hey wait up.” David hurried to keep up with Danny but didn’t try to grab him this time. “Come on man you don’t seriously want to be alone on Christmas.”

Giving his cousin a raised eyebrow Danny looked over his shoulder at Danielle. The girl who’d been bursting at the seams not long ago was patiently walking behind him. “No.” Sighed Danny and then a chill went up his spine and he saw not only his breath but Danielle’s as well.

Both their eyes narrowed and they began looking around. “Well let’s get back to the house, the twins will show you where they hid your gifts.” Said David unaware of the approaching danger.

“We didn’t take the gifts.” Said the twins at the exact same time.

Turning to them David looked at the twins skeptically. “You know if you two hadn’t pulled that prank last year or the year before that I might have believed you but I don’t.” Rolling his eyes Danny saw what had made his breath show on the air.

Placing his hands behind his head Danny sighed. “Would you not fight, this is exactly why I left.” The form in the woods moved at the corners of Danny’s vission.

“We are not fighting, I’m telling them as an adult that they have to HOLY MOTHER OF!” The black furred and green clad ghost tackled Danny in to the side of the road and they rolled for a moment before separating Danny sinking to his thighs in the deep snow.

“There you are what took you so long.” Said Danny in Esperanto a broad smile on his face. Wulf shrugged and explained that he wanted to keep away because of Walker. “I think he’s gone for now, he wouldn’t want to break the truce now would he.”

David stared slacked jawed at his short cousin standing in the deep snow talking to the Werewolf who was barely sinking in to the snow at all. “The hell is going on here.” Asked the man looking from Danny to the others who hadn’t moved. Danielle was watching Danny and Wulf with a bored expression and the twins were listening to the conversation.

Wading through the snow Danny got back to the road Wulf walking behind him. “Sorry I just had to see your reaction.” Smiled Danny. “This is Wulf a friend.” The huge ghost greeted the others.

“B but that’s the t t thing that attacked you yesterday.” Stammered David taking a steep back intimidated by the menacing looking ghost.

“Oh please Wulf’s the reason we are still alive. Which reminds me.” Turning back to Wulf Danny switched over to Esperanto. “Do you know where the ghost that attacked us yesterday went, I’d like to have a talk to him seeing as the truce prevents him from attacking other ghosts.”

Turning his head to the side Wulf shrugged before speaking. Danny listened his scowl deepening. “Figures. Thanks Friend.” He sighed before turning to continue on his way.

“Oi Danny, where are you going?” Asked David following Danny and Wulf.

“To the lumber mill.” Said Jams hurrying to talk beside Wulf asking something in Esperanto, his brother running up a beat later to let his voice be heard as well.

“Why and how come you aren’t freaking out?” Asked David running up to stand in front of Danny. “How are you so calm with this beast? How are you friends? Why am I the only one freaking out here?”

Stopping Danny looked over his shoulder at Wulf who was letting the twins climb on to his back a doggy grin on his face, Danielle had hurried up to walk beside him. “Wulf is a friend.” He turned back to level icy blue eyes on David. “Not a beast. I am going to the mill to talk to the ghost of Great Uncle Jeremy if I’m right. If not, then I’ll deal with it. You are free to come along but I wouldn’t recommend it if you don’t want to die.”

David shudder as Danny walked past him a chill settling in his stomach. He watched as Danny, Danielle, Wulf and the twins walked on down the road, the twins chatting away in Esperanto with Wulf responding in kind clearly enjoying the twos company. He could run back, tell everyone that they were in danger, that the beast had attacked them and…he would sound just as crazy as Danny’s mom and dad whenever they went on about ghosts.

Making up his mind David ran to catch up with the others.


	17. Chapter 17

It didn’t take the teenagers and ghost long to walk to the old lumber mill. It was part of the grounds owned by the Fenton family but hadn’t been in use the last twenty years. For some reason the road leading up to the gates were shoveled clean and only the soft layer of snow that had begun falling during the walk could be seen.

Running his hands over the metal bars of the gate Danny looked up and smiled. He could do this the easy way and tell his three cousins he was a ghost, or he could do it the little harder way and not tell them anything.

“It’s locked, and there’s a no trespassing sign come on let’s go back to the house.” Said David, clearly not the adventurous type.

“Feel free to go back.” Said Danny taking a step back, the top of the fence wasn’t barbed meaning he could climb over it. Running at the gate Danny jumped and got his hands on the top of it, the chains holding it close rattling in the silence. Using his arms he pulled himself up to sit astride the gate. “Wulf you keep my cousins safe alright.” He said getting an affirmative nod from the werewolf who was getting scratched at his favorite spot behind the ears by the twins.

“You are not going in there alone.” Said Danielle and in much the same way as Danny, she got a running start before jumping and pulling herself up. Instead of stopping on top Danielle swung her legs over the other side and jumped down. “You coming slowpoke.”

Smiling Danny swung his other leg over the side and jumped down landing nimbly beside Danielle. They had taken a step forward when the chains rattled once more and looking back they saw David swing over the gate and miss his landing falling back to lean on the gate instead of falling on his ass. “You are not going in here without adult supervision, there are dangerous machines and you could fall in to the river. And and.” He seemed to try and come up with more things to say but couldn’t think of any.

“And there’s an angry Ghost here somewhere that might try and kill us again. Smart move trapping yourself in here with a potentially dangerous being.” Said Danny looking up at Wulf. “You coming to?” he asked.

David turned around and stared as Wulf simply turned himself and the twins intangible and walked through the gate. “Cool. Awesome. Sweet.” Said the twins mischief gleaming in their eyes. Danny could imagen what they were thinking, having ghost-powers made pranking others much easier.

Turning around they walked towards the bridge linking the road to the lumber mill. They’d maybe taken three steps on to the old wooden bridge when Danny and Danielle saw their breaths on the air shivering in the slight chill the ghost sense had brought with it. Both stopped making David bump in to them. “Why are we stopping, the mill’s on the other side of the bridge.”

“But the ghost is here.” Said Danny. Both he and Danielle were looking around there knees bent as they prepared for an oncoming attack.

“I don’t see anything, how do you know it’s here.” David pushed past Danny and the sound of Ice breaking was the only warning Danny got.

“David look out.” He flung himself at his cousin pushing him out of the way as wooden boards broke under him. But instead of getting hit by a seriously pissed of ghost Danny found himself incased in water. One moment floating in water the next it froze over.

“Danny!” Screamed Danielle moving forward and then jumping back as a blue blast of ectoplasmic energy flew past her. She turned her eyes to the source of the blast. “You.” Growled the girl in an unworldly deep voice. David and the twins stared as green flames engulfed her hands. “That’s it you pissed of the wrong Fenton.” Brilliant white light flared up around the girl. “Going ghost!” She shouted before jumping at the ghost changing in midair and taking flight.

David stared as Danielle sent a blast of green energy at the lanky ghost missing with a fraction of an inch. She didn’t seem to care thou, she just swung another blast at it and this time she was so close that he had to actually dodge. Flying down the ghost sent a blast of cold white energy back at her.

The three humans stared mesmerized by the aerial battle. Wulf however shrugged off the twins. Extending his claws he was about to tear the ice holding his friend prison to shreds. The hostile ghost noticed this and the next blast of energy hit Wulf in the chest sending him rolling of the bridge.

Danielle cursed, trying to take advantage of the opening the attack had given her, connecting with an enhanced punch. Smacking the ghost in the jaw sending it in to the ground. “Get the humans out!” Shouted Danielle diving after her foe.

Looking bewildered at Danielle the twins translated for Wulf who picked the two up and then tried to pick David up. The boy screamed in pain, his leg was frozen in the same ice that had taken his cousin. “Don’t bother with me get the twins out and get help.” Growled David rubbing his leg.

Wulf looked at David and then Danny, a pained expression in his eyes. Then he turned and clawed the air opening a hole in to the ghost-zone. David stared at the tear as it closed behind the werewolf wondering if the creature had understood him at all.

A loud boom made David turn back to the fight. The ghost and Danielle had crashed in to one of the old buildings. The girl was suddenly flung out and skitted across the ground before she came up flying sending blasts of green power at the other ghost who in turn blasted away with its own icy blue.

The two collided, Danielle busting out some serous moves, looking like a break dancer as she landed kick after kick in a flurry of blows. The other ghost had a hard shell and it moved just as fast as the girl sending her flying back towards the bridge. Smashing in to the base Danielle stayed put for a moment and then moved as the other ghost came crashing down at her.

However much David tried he couldn’t keep track of the two ghosts as they moved, blasts of green and blue flying from them. David thought Danielle had the upper hand until the ghost pulled some duplication act hitting the girl from all angles.

She screamed then fell to the ground gasping for air. The ghost hovered in front of her all the copies disappearing in a gust of wind obscuring the two for a moment. He lifted Danielle by the front of her suit the girl grabbing on to its frozen arms trying to pry them of her.  
The ghost screamed and Danielle slapped her hands over her ears gritting her teeth’s. David watched as the girl stared sweating and then slowly melting. Her features became slightly greenish the pattern of her suit melting over the green hand of the other ghost merging until David couldn’t see where Danielle began and the ghost started.

The girls eyes grew wide in horror and she gripped the hands holding her trying to pull them away but inevitably her hand and arms two turned green and started to melt. “No no no not again. Not again.” Green tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at the ghost in front of her tear rolling down his cheeks to.

The wail seemed to change in pitch and suddenly David thought he could hear what it was screaming. “MEEeeEEEEEeeEEEEEeeeEEEEEEeeEE!” It’s body changing subtly, the thin arms growing fuller the drawn out rutten skin healing.

“NOOOOOOOO!” Screamed Danielle back her eyes suddenly flaring with determination. “I am not. I refuse.” The ghosts face suddenly went from tired and triumphant to a mask of screaming furry. “NOOOOOOOoooOOOOooOOooOoooOOO!” The wailing sound suddenly started emitting from Danielle’s throat as well canceling out the wail of the other ghost.

Covering his ears David stared as the ghost started melting much like Danielle had. “I am not melting, I am not giving up my life. You can’t make me.” Said the girl her luminesce arura glowing brighter for every sentence as she was now the one absorbing the ghost. The ghost tried to pull away but it was hopeless. Nothing could break the iron grip Danielle had on it and soon it was nothing more than a green blob being pulled in to Danielle.

The girl wavered as her form became stable once more and then her knees gave out. She face planted in to the frozen gravel, the snow had been cleared from that part of the mill by the battle.

Letting out a groan Danielle pushed herself up and it took her a couple of tries before she got up in the air and could fly back over to the bridge landing beside David. “Are you alright.” Asked the girl placing her hands on the block of ice incasing Danny.

“Legs stuck. What the hell just happened?” Asked David sitting on one knee his other leg stretched out in to the ice behind him.

The girl stared unfocused at her cousin for a moment before she shook her head. “That’s a question for another time.” She said stepping back a ball of green energy gathering between her hands. “Let’s get Danny out of there.

“Um you sure about that, What if you blast Danny in to pieces?” Asked David having seen to many movies where the villains froze someone and then blasted him in to pieces.

“You’ll be fine.” She let lose the sphere just as Danny’s eye’s flared a brilliant blue and the ice suddenly melted dropping him down the hole in the bridge the sphere of ectoplasmic energy singed the tops of his hair.

Both David and Danielle ran to the hole in the bridge staring down it in to the large hole in the ice Danny had dropped in to. “Oh god he broke free.” Said Danielle and dove in after him.


	18. Chapter 18

Danny’s brain had barely time to register that he was incased in water before the excruciating pain of it freezing completely scattered his thought. He finally knew how Frostbite had felt that first lesson when Danny had accidentally frozen him. It was a dark silent world of agony in which he was completely powerless. And most likely dead.

Yet somehow he could still see a light in that darkness. He tried to reach for it but he couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t even hear. The only senses he still had left was his feeling of thousands of blades cutting in to his body and the taste of sweet, sugary fear.

He did the only thing he could think of, he concentrated on that sweet taste and shut out everything else drawing it in to his mouth in to his throat, in to his core. The soft ice at his center was there glowing as bright as ever, and it was about to glow even brighter.

Ignoring the lack of breathing, ignoring the long concentration it would take, Danny embraced the cold around him, called it in to his skin and through his veins till it reached his core. Dragging on the cold and bundling it up in his center Danny felt warmth return to his extremities and suddenly he was incased in ice cold water again a green sphere of ecto-energy flying towards him.

Gravity saved his face from being blasted in to bits as Danny dropped in to the hole in the bridge and suddenly found himself sinking down in to the dark water of the river. He kicked his lungs screaming for air.

He couldn’t stop himself from opening his mouth and his traitorous lungs pulled in water. Kicking franticly to get to the surface Danny’s vision began to blur as pain like he’d never experienced before flared in his chest.

Cold firm fingers wrapped around Danny’s wrist and he suddenly found his head breaking the surface as his lungs expelled the water he’d inhaled. Danielle got a hold of his shoulders and pulled him out of the water as the sound of a car driving at high speed reached their ears.

The two turned to look up at the road as the Fenton RV broke through the gate ignoring the chain and no trespassing sign. Almost in the same instance Danielle had turned back to her human form pulling Danny up on to the ice.

The RV came to a halt before it got on to the bridge. The doors flew open and Danny’s dad jumped out. “David! You alright? Where’s Danny?” Danny saw someone else get out of the passenger seat and then his mom jumped out after Jack.

“We’re down here!” Shouted Danielle as Danny threw up more water. He coughed and hissed trying to get air in to his lungs as the same time as his lungs tried to expel the water.

“Jack down here.” Shouted Maddie having seen them. She glided down the slope and skidded past the hole in the ice over to Danny and Danielle. “Are you alright? What happened?” Asked Maddi as she reached them.

“Bridge b b broke.” Stammered Danny shaking as badly as when his frost powers had first shown themselves.

“What Danny said.” Agreed Danielle helping Danny to sit up. His muscles were cramping in to knots.

“We need to get you inside Danny. What were you thinking going here. This place has been closed for a reason.” The two each got an arm around Danny and together the three walked up the sloop where Jack waited. “Is David alright?” asked Maddie as she got up.

“Yes, he’s twisted his ankle, I think he’s going to be fine. Come on boy let’s get you back to the car.” Andrews helped David up the boy stared at Danny and Danielle as they moved to the RV.

“How did you know where to find us?” Asked David limping over to the RV. Jack helped Maddie load Danny in to the back of the car.

“We followed the ghost that chased after the twins. They said you got separated at the mill and that the beast was probably going back for you.” Explained Jack giving David a hand getting in to the RV. “If we hadn’t lost him when we rammed that gate we could have dissected him this very evening.”

“Let’s just get out of here before it comes back.” Said Andrews closing the door behind him, Glancing back in to the RV his eyes landed on Danny. The boy’s mother was wrapping him up in a the blanket that had been laying in the back. “How is he?” Asked Andrews Maddie as Jack closed the door behind him and started the engine once more.

“Turning blue. Jack hurry we need to get Danny warmed up.” Ordered Maddie and Jack did just that.

“We should get him to a hospital.” Said Andrews.

Danny’s eyes opened wider and he glared at the man. “There is no need for that. We warm him up in side and he’ll be fine.

The ride was short and hardly took more than five minutes as Jack drove. Danny remembered it as well as he remembered the drive back from the hospital. His body wouldn’t stop shaking and like his mom said he was slowly turning a pale shade of blue as blood vesicles in his extremities contracted concentrating the blood flow to the organs. He’d stopped shaking by the time they reached the house, but not because he was getting warmer.

This time there was no discussion between Maddie and Andrews, she lifted Danny on to her back as he opened doors. Danny faintly remembered passing the entrance hall and going through a bedroom before someone started a shower that made his skin scream in pain. His memories flashed back to being incased in ice and then he started shaking again.

“Gaaaa! that hurt’s.” Yelped Danny suddenly out of the sleep like haze, trying to crawl out of the tub and away from the shower.

“The water’s not hot Danny.” Said Maddie her eyes intent on him. “Come on jacket of.” She ordered helping Danny slip out of the jacket shaking more violently than he had before.

Andrews turned off the shower as Danny’s arms and legs started cramping again, he started breathing more rapidly. “I liked it better when it didn’t hurt.” Muttered Danny as his mother peeled up his shirt that was sticking to his skin.

“I know but that was only false comfort, how long were you in the water for?” Maddie got the shirt up to Danny’s shoulders.

“D, d don’t know, a a sk D Danielle.” Stammered Danny more because of the pain than the cold.

Cursing Maddie stopped trying to pull the shirt of. “This isn’t working. I’m getting a pair of scissors.” She got up and hurried out of the room.

Danny screamed as Andrews pulled of his shoe. “Sorry, Sorry. This will hurt to.” Andrews got the other shoe of and it hurt as if he was ripping the skin itself of.

“Would you stop torturing me.” Moaned Danny tears rolling down his cheeks. Some rational part of his mind told him that he was only feeling pain because he was too cold, to close to hypothermia for even his powers to reverse at an instance. When Frostbite had first taught him about his powers it had been a crash course and Danny had tried to fit in more lessons after that, between all the ghost fighting, schoolwork and every day responsibilities. He’d learned that he could in ghost form withstand temperatures far below freezing but had been warned that he might not be so resistant to the cold in his human form and his powers might even work against him. “Frostbite was right.” Hissed Danny.

“You can’t bee this frozen if you fell in less than five minutes ago.” Said Andrews peeling of Danny’s socks staring at the raw skin underneath.

Danny glared at the man. “Within five minutes a person who falls in to freezing water will experience cold shock responses like, automatic gasp reflex when one hits the water, followed by hyperventilation, the arteries will narrow and the heart will work harder to pump the same volume of blood through the body. Within five to fifteen minutes the body will decrease blood flow to the rest of the body in an attempt to preserve the core temperature.” Said Danny surprising Andrews with his knowledge. “Hypothermia can take up to half an hour to set in and I know I wasn’t in the water for that long but I have a natural low core temperature which means I don’t have to be in the cold water for long before reaching hypothermia.”

“Got the scissors.” Said Maddie coming in to the room Danny’s first aid kit in hand. “Sorry sweetie I know you like this shirt.” Said his mom as she got a pair of safety scissors out. She started to cut his Dumpty Humpty shirt to pieces.

Gritting his teeth’s Danny let her cut away at his frozen clothes exposing pale skin. “You don’t happen to have a thermometer in there?” Asked Andrews as they got the first piece of clothing of Danny.

“I don’t think so.” Said Maddie watching her son in concern.

“Bottom, never used.” Said Danny rubbing his arms. It hurt but he’d rather it hurt than feeling numb.

Digging around in the first aid kit, Andrews produced an ear thermometer. He reached past Maddie and held it to Danny’s ear for a moment. The thermometer blipped and Andrews raised an eyebrow. “34.3 °C.” He said his eyes narrowing on Danny. “How long were you in the water?” Asked he again but Danny sank down shivering in the tub not answering.

Snatching up a towel from where it lay on the bench beside the sink, Maddie put it around Danny’s shoulder. “Up.” She ordered getting Danny to sit up straighter again. “All the way. You need to dry and get warm, that won’t happen in a cold tub, especially not with the water heater broken.”

Groaning Danny got his feet under him and rose with his mom’s help. He was shaking and his legs didn’t want to follow his command. Maddie wrapped him up in the towel before hugging him tight. “Mom?” Sighed Danny but he didn’t push away, the warmth of the hug sank in to his skin.

Letting go of Danny she ran her fingers through his hair, it had clumped together in ice spikes. “Dry clothes and warmth.” She said before turning to Andrews. His bag is upstairs, would you get him something to put on.”

With a nod Andrews left, Maddie got another towel tossing it over his head. She guided him out to the bedroom she and Jack shared getting Danny to sit down on the bed. A soft knock on the door made them look up and Sophie entered a steaming mug in her hand. “Hey I brought some tea. How is he?” She asked entering the room and closing the door behind her.

Pulling his knees up to his chest Danny shoot her a strained smile. “Thawing, wasn’t there any coffee?” He asked accepting the mug she offered him.

“No coffee before you are warmed up.” Said Maddie moving her hands gingerly over his back. It was uncomfortable feeling almost like the towel between his skin was made of sandpaper.

“Here.” Said Sophie and taking the towel from Danny’s head she went to work drying his legs as he pressed the mug of hot tea against his chest hoping it would warm him up faster. “Drink Danny, You’ll warm up quicker that way.”

Sighing Danny brought the mug to his lips but couldn’t get himself to drink, somehow he felt like he was going to throw up if he did. “How’s David?” he asked after a moment remembering Andrews saying something about a twisted ankle.

Sophie smiled. “He’s fine, just a bit shaken up, I don’t think he’d expect you to push him out of the way when the bridge broke.”

Blinking at the woman Danny elected to stay silent, he didn’t know what the others had said or what had happened after he was frozen. Lowering the mug to hold it against his chest he stared at the black liquid inside, feeling as if something important had happened. “Is Danielle alright?” He asked looking up at his mom.

Smiling Maddie stopped rubbing his back and hugged him warmly again. “She’s alright, I think she repaid you for pulling her out of the water yesterday.” She brushed his hair out of his face, the clumps of ice melting. “I can’t for the life of me understand how the two of you get in to so many accidents in two days.”

“You know how it is mom.” Said Danny a dry smile on his lips. “Murphy’s law, everything that can go wrong will go wrong. Especially during Christmas.” His eyes lowered and he avoided looking at her.

Pulling her shaking son closer to her Maddie kissed his forehead. “Drink up your tea.” She said as Andrews came back in to the room carrying not only Danny’s clothes but a fur blanket as well.

He gave Sophie a soft smile before turning to Maddie. “Your mother in law lent us her heatingblanket.” He put it on the bed together with Danny’s clothes. “Come on Danny let’s get some dry clothes on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was uploaded in a hurry, had to catch a train but I hope people enjoy it, untill next time.


	19. Chapter 19

“Are you afraid of hospitals?” Asked Andrews, sitting on a chair beside the bed, the boy was bundled up in two blankets and still held the mug of warm tea against his chest.

Danny stiffened in the middle of a cough, his blue eyes turning to the side. He’d developed the cough shortly after his mom left to talk to Jack and the other adults. “What makes you think that I’m afraid of hospitals?” he asked, answering the question with a question.

Andrews tapped the thermometer still in his hand. “The first time we met you tried your best to get out of my ER as soon as you could. Hadn’t it been for the wound through your leg and the blood loss the second time I’m sure you would have walked out before I even had the chance to see you.” He watched Danny, the boys eyes fixated on his nails. “Yesterday you avoided answering when you mother brought it up twice, and you had a panic attack during the CT scan.”

Danny’s eyes flickered up at the man before he turned back to stare at his nails. “It doesn’t prove that I’m afraid.” He stated pulling his knees up to his chest, putting his arms around them protecting himself.

“No but your reaction in the car before said you were terrified when I mentioned going to the hospital again. I get why you don’t like it, with all your scars you must have been to the hospital on several occasions. But you shouldn’t be afraid.” Said Andrews, his eyes tracing a scar from Danny's shoulder and down to his collarbone, just visible by the large neck of his shirt.

“I’m not afraid.” Coughed Danny. “I just don’t like nosy doctors who can’t stop asking questions.” There was a flicker of a dry smile on his face.

“I guess a lot of Doctors want to know how you got your scars. Shouldn’t that be in your medical history?” he asked noticing faint scars on Danny’s neck forming what looked like bite-marks.

“Sure, they do, but I don’t go to the hospital for scratches.” He grumbled.

“Do your mother take care of them?” Asked Andrews, he could see more faint scars on the boys shoulders and arms as if they only became visible when his skin was red. “or your friends?” he added remembering Danny's friend as she whisked out her first aid kit to stich Danny up.

He shrugged and coughed. “Sometimes.”

“But you aren’t afraid of them.” Stated Andrews drawing Danny’s angry eyes.

“Why would I be afraid of my friends, they aren’t doctors.” He said.

“But your mother is.” Andrews noted that he hadn’t denied being afraid of doctors.

“She’s my mom.” Answered Danny breaking of his sentence as he began coughing, clearing his throat before speaking again. “She would cut of her own hands before ever rising them against me or Jazz.

At that there was a knock at the door and the boy’s father poked his head in. “Hey Dann-o! You warm yet, Lucia is putting lunch on the table, she’s made this amazing smoked Salmon.”

To the twos surprise shudder Danny and shook his head. “No offence to aunt Lucia but I’m not hungry.” There was a shadow playing across the boy’s face that Andrews couldn’t place.

“You sure?” Asked his dad taking a step inside.

Nodding Danny looked up at his dad. “I’m sure.” He smiled. “And tell mom that she’d better stop pacing or she’ll were a hole in the carpet.”

Jack laughed. “I will son. And I’ll make sure Lucia saves some food for you as well.” He left the room his heavy footsteps thundering down the stairs.

“Huh?!” Said Andrews leaning over to check Danny’s temperature for the fifth time.

“What?” Asked Danny glaring at the man as he held the thermometer to his ear again.

“Just a thought.” The thermometer biped and looking at it his eyebrow twitched.

“About what?” Coughed Danny, the sound raking through his chest. Danny winced and rubbed his chest. That one had hurt.

“Your parents doesn’t seem all that concerned.” He said. “They should be hovering over you like hawks, drag you to the hospital or at least worry. But they aren’t, your ears were busted yesterday but your mom isn’t worried today.”

Danny broke out laughing and only stopped when the coughing forced him to calm down. “My parents worry more than you think, mom’s literary down stairs pacing a hole in the carpet and dad didn’t come in here to just tell me food was ready. They would suffocate me if Jazz hadn’t set up healthy boundaries for them.” He rubbed at his chest.

“Go on, explain.” Said Andrews interested.

Shrugging Danny let his legs stretch out and leaned back against the headrest. “Jazz convinced my mom to teach me martial arts a year ago so she wouldn’t worry that I had been mugged when I was coming home late. She told dad that giving bear hugs and dropping in on me every five minutes would only drive me away. Mom knows that when I say I’m fine I mean it, sure I might have temporarily lost my hearing yesterday but she won’t pester me about it. They know I can take care of myself and I know they won’t bother me with nosy questions if I ask for their help.” He coughed. “They want to watch over me like hawks. If they could they would put a tracker on me, hell they even tried to pay of my friends once to spy on me.”

“How did that go?” Asked Andrews curiously.

“We used the money to go see a movie and eat Pizza afterwards.” Said Danny remembering his parents failed attempts to recruit spies. “Mom doesn’t go dragging me to hospitals every time I get a scratch because she can take care of it. Yesterday was the exception; she isn’t worried today because she isn’t blind. I am fine.” He rubbed at his chest trying to stop the coughing.

Sighing Andrews leaned back tapping the thermometer against his open palm. 35.5 ° Celsius was barely above hypothermia, it had been below 34.5° when he first checked. “Why aren’t you hungry?” He asked finally looking down at his watch. “You didn’t eat any breakfast.”

The shadow past over Danny’s face once more and he shook his head. “Can I get out from here, I’m not shaking anymore?” There it was again avoiding the question with another question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planed to put this up on Tuesday together with the previews chapter but suddenly found myself short on time and uploaded in a hurry, so here is a new chapter ahead of time.


	20. Chapter 20

Walking down the stairs sometime after lunch Danny found his cousins sitting in the living room a board game on the table once more and a fire crackling merely opposite the door. Leaning against the doorframe Danny watched in silence as Danielle got her ass handed to her in a game of Nuns on the run. She saw him and smiled.

When the game ended she got up and took both the twins and David with her. The five of them walked over to grandma Esters office and Danny closed the door. “Are we finally getting some answers?” asked David sitting down in a chair and putting his injured leg up.

“Depends.” Sighed Danny. “An eye for an eye. Tell me what happened after I was frozen?” he asked leaning against the closed door listening for any eavesdroppers.

“You don’t remember?!” asked Danielle shocked.

“Um Frozen. Not much to remember until the ice melted.” He said coughing. He’d hoped the cough would have stopped by the time he’d warmed up but it still lingered as an icy feeling in the center of his chest.

“Well our ‘Cousin’ there sort of changed and started throwing fire at this…” David began but stopped trying to find the right words.

“Ghost.” Supplied Danny.

Making a face David looked at him. “You serious?” he asked but the normal scorn to his parents favorite subject was gone. Danny nodded making David look even more uncomfortable. “Well Danielle fought it and then your friend got hit and she told it.”

“Him.” Corrected the twins. “She told him to get us out but he couldn’t get David.” Continued James.

“Then David told him to get help so he took us in to this, weird dimension.” Said Adam.

“We were floating around and there was all these doors and green swirly stuff.” Added James.

“The ghost-zone.” Said Danny aware of Wulf’s ability to claw his way between the two dimensions. “Why did he take you in there. Did he say?”

The twins nodded. “He said that it was the safest place. That the ghost wouldn’t dare come after us while the Truce? Was on.” Said Adam

“Then he told us that he was going to chase after us back to the house and that we needed to tell your mom that he was attacking you so that she would follow him back to the mill.” Said James jumping up to sit on the desk.

“Hu. That was a more thought through plan than I would give Wulf credit for.” Danny scratched the back of his head. “So that explains how mom and dad got there. What happened to the ghost?” he looked at Danielle.

She’d put her arms around herself goose bumps covering her arms. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Said Danielle looking up at Danny her eyes pleading.

“Will he come after you again?” asked Danny accepting that there were some things she wanted to keep to herself.

Shaking her head she looked away from him standing a bit in the shadows. “That’s all I need to know.” Sighed Danny before looking at his cousins. “What did you tell the adults happened?”

“That the twins got bored and went back to the house as we reached the road to the mill. We climbed over the gate and when I walked out on the bridge it broke. You pushed me out of the way but fell down yourself. The ice must have been thin because it broke and you fell in. Danielle went down and dragged you up just as the RV arrived.” Said David. “Can we start asking you questions now.”

“How did you explain the time missing, or rather the extra time in your story?” Asked Danny thinking things through.

“What time missing?” asked David.  
“It takes about 45 minutes to walk to the mill, the fight can’t have gone on for more than five six minutes tops. That means we were gone for about fifty minutes. Even if we left the twins at the road to the mill it would have taken them forty minutes to get back. Running all the way might cut the time down to thirty minutes but that is still too much time not accounted for.” He met David’s eyes.

“Oh. I didn’t think about that.” Said the oldest of them. David rubbed at his leg looking up at the twins. “Got any bright ideas?” He asked.

“We remembered the story wrong.” Said James picking up a letter opener from the desk.

“You said that you wanted to go to the mill. But walking was so boring we decided to head back before we reached the road.” Said Adam who walked around the desk and started looking through the drawers.

“And as you were going back this wolf tried to attack you so you ran.” Said Danielle looking over at Danny. “It sounds more believable don’t you think.”

“Maybe, the twins footprints wouldn’t be seen ether way cus Wulf was carrying them. Just make sure that they weren’t there and the story might hold.” Said Danny coughing.

“Okay now why should we lie about what happened at the mill and on the road?” Said David not waiting for Danny to catch his breath. “You two better start explaining things or I’ll tell everyone.”

“No one will believe you.” Croaked Danny rubbing his chest and clearing his throat tasting the slime in his mouth. “But I tell you what you want to know as long as you promise not to tell another soul outside of this room what you saw.”

The three cousins looked at each other before nodding. “Alright,” “Sure.” “Why not.” Said the three. “Now who the hell is Danielle?” asked David his words making the girl jump.

Sighing Danny crossed his arms over his chest. “Everyone this is our cousin Danielle Fenton. She’s a half ghost and can kick your butt in her sleep.” Said Danny getting a dry smile from the girl, her hands moved in front of her signing the word Traitor.

“How can someone be a half ghost?” Asked Adam finding a box of candy in one of the drawers.

“Simple.” Said the girl disappearing from sight. “You just are.” Said Danielle from the other side of James who jumped. She reappeared. “Any other questions?”

“How are you… Wait no.” David stopped himself and thought for a moment. “You said that the ghost was our great Uncle Jeremy’s but we have never seen it before. How did you know? And why did it attack? Actually Danny why aren’t you freaking out right now,  
you never believed your parents shit about ghosts you should be as freaked out as I am.”

“In order of questions. I saw the ghost yesterday when it was trying to drown Danielle, he’s most likely the reason the ice broke. Dad told me about Great Uncle Jeremy last night and the story fit with what I had seen. I don’t know why he attacked, that’s was what I was going to ask him. And I’m not freaking out because this is nothing to freak out about.” He laughed drily. “Ghosts attack my school almost every day, if it wasn’t for the risk of potential danger I don’t think our teacher would let us run away any more.”

Blinking at Danny David scratched the back of his head. “So does this mean your mom and dad knows about Danielle’s… powers?” he asked glancing over at the girl.

Shaking his head Danny locked hard eyes on David. “No, and it will stay that way.” He glared at the twins. “If anyone outside of this room finds out without Danielle herself telling anyone I am going to blame you.” His cousins swallowed, they never heard Danny’s voice go so low. He coughed in discomfort before looking over to Danielle his eyes growing soft. “If there’s nothing else you want to ask then I suggest that we never speak of this again. Keep to the story and forget that anything ever happened.”

“Gee Cus who died and made you king.” Danny glared at David as the others promised never to talk about the mornings events. “Okay man, I promise not to tell anyone outside of this room what the actual fuck went down. You satisfied.”

Sighing Danny shook his head. “No, but I guess I have to be. Danielle?”

The girl nodded. “And know that if you break this promise I will haunt you till your grave and beyond.” That brought a chill to the cousins. “Come on now. Danny I want to beat you in a board game at least once this weekend.” She grabbed Danny’s arm and pulled him out of the room, leaving the twins and David alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to upload this yesterday but had spoty internet just like now.


	21. Chapter 21

Playing board games and hanging out with the cousins before dinner had always been the best part about spending Christmas with them. Danny didn’t have to listen to his parents argue over Santa’s existence and he was generally good at the games. His cousins however weren’t good at hiding their own thoughts.

Not only did Simon blurt out loud what he was thinking but the others kept glancing at Danny, whispering to each other, thinking Danny couldn’t see or hear them. He wasn’t blind and his hearing was back to normal, minus the constant ringing. Danny heard every whispered conversation that broke of the moment he looked over at his cousins. By the time Grandma Ester announced that dinner was ready Danny had had enough.

He didn’t join the others at the dining room table, he still couldn’t stomach the thought of food, not after his late breakfast. It was odd how feeding on emotions, especially fear made him loos his appetite. He walked out to the Fenton RV where he used the cars Wifi to text Sam and Tucker.

He was sitting in the driver’s seat watching the snow fall when there was a knock at the door. Looking out he saw Danielle smile up at him. She opened the door. “You know we are opening the gifts now. Aren’t you joining us?” she asked a small gift held pressed against her chest.

“Thinking about it.” Sighed Danny not in the mood for the chaos of gifts being exchanged and people wondering who gave who what.

“Well here’s one from me.” Danielle handed Danny a sloppily wrapped gift. “I don’t know if you have it or not but if you do I can change it at the store.” Said Danielle watching as Danny took the gift.

He shook it lightly before ripping of the paper. Star Trek: The next generation. read the name on the dvd box. The full show. He smiled. “Haven’t seen it.” He said getting out of the RV. “Thanks.” He hugged Danielle before looking back at the description. “I’ve got your gift upstairs.” He looked up at the house and sighed.

It was practically glowing in the settling darkness, the slowly falling snow making it look like one of the perfect Christmas cards his mom and dad always got around this time. “Come on Scrooge we don’t have all night.” Said Danielle pushing Danny to walk forward.

Going back inside wasn’t as bad as he’d first thought. Everyone were to busy opening their own gifts to notice Danny and Danielle walk past them. The got up to the room he shared and he pulled out an equally ill wrapped gift from his backpack. “I’m the worst at wrapping soft gift.” Sighed Danny handing his cousin the gift.

Like him, she shook it before opening it. “Hey a new hat!” Exclaimed the girl putting the dark Red hat on her head. Before Danny knew it he was being crushed by the girls hug, ten times stronger than his Dads.

Letting go of Danny she took of the hat and looked inside it. There was the DP insignia embroidered on the inside. She let out a noise Danny only associated with girls or Tucker when he got a new upgrade to his computer, and then she almost crushed him again.

When they went down stairs Danielle and Danny was swept up by his parents and before they knew it they to had joined the chaos of gifts opening. Danny’s parents weren’t the best at coming up with gifts that weren’t ghost related in any way but they had quality over quantity down to an art. Not knowing how useful it was they had given Danielle a Fenton thermos and a pair of Fenton headphones thinking she’d find them as useful as Danny and his friends.

Although Danny’s gifts from his parents were more intended to help him through High school they didn’t pass up the chance to enhance the things with the latest in ghost defense equipment. Mainly a pen that doubled as a Ecto-knife and a Pocket knife that had some interesting tools when he needed to fix his Fenton gear on the go.

As the evening went in to the night no one argued and it was actually fun to celebrate for once. When they went to bed it was with bellies filled with sweets and nuts. Some of the Uncles had gotten drunk of the eggnog and Anna had stopped her dad more than once from drinking it.

Crawling in under the blankets Danny fell asleep without a problem, his dreams for once were not nightmares.

Feeling like he’d just closed his eyes when the ear-splitting scream woke him, Danny swung his legs over the side of the bed before he was even awake. Looking around bleary eyed and coughing he could see his other cousins waking up startled. The scream was high, shrill and filled with fear. And it was Danielle’s voice.

Getting out of bed Danny stumbled to the door suddenly wide awake. Running down the corridor to the girls room, doors opened and his cousins looked out half asleep. Coming up to the girls room Danny slid to a halt out of breath his older cousins following in his wake.

He banged on the door and then screwed politeness and opened it. Inside Abigail and Anna were curled up on their sides their hands over their ears as Danielle laying in her bed screamed, Hannah by her side trying to shake her awake.

Stepping inside Danny knelt down beside Hannah. “She won’t wake up.” Said the girl tears in her eyes.

“Here let me.” Said Danny pushing the girls hands away. “Danielle!” he said in a firmer voice shaking her shoulders lightly. She didn’t respond and Danny raised his voice drawing on his ghost powers and his wail. “Wake Up!” he ordered and the girls eye’s snapped open.

She tried to jerk away from him terror in her eyes but Danny didn’t let her. He held her in a vice tight grip not letting go as her eyes locked on to his and the screaming wined down. Her eye’s filling with tears Danielle flung her arms around Danny holding on to him as tightly as she could.

“Christ what’s going on?” Asked David standing in the door the rest of the cousins framed behind him.

“Nightmare.” Said Danny patting Danielle’s head as the girl kept crying.

“It was him, he did it, he crushed him and killed him, he tore him apart. Danny he tore him apart.” The girl cried her words slurred.

Danny wanted to ask her who but was afraid of what she might say. “It’s alright Danielle, he’s not here your safe.” Sighed Danny feeling as if his ribs was going to break under the pressure of her hug.

Racing footsteps reached Danny’s ears and a moment later he heard his mom and dad ask what had happened followed by more of the adults. “It’s Danielle. She had a nightmare.” Explained Adam holding his half sleeping brothers hand.

“Danielle.” Said Maddie pushing her way past the kids and in to the room. Danny saw her normal ecto-gun in hand armed and ready to take out any ghosts. “Danny!” she said surprised to see him in the girls room. Nodding to the still crying Danielle Maddie got a wrinkled between her eyebrows.

“Alright everyone there’s nothing to see here get back to bed.” Ordered David pushing the rest of the boys away from the door.

Walking over to her son, Maddie knelt down beside the bed putting a hand on the crying girls back. Her sobs grew louder and her arms tightened around Danny. “Aw Sweetie was it that bad?” she asked slowly rubbing the girls back. Danielle didn’t answer.

The floorboards creaked as Grandma Ester pushed past Jack. She took in the scene then shook her head. “Come on take her downstairs, I have the perfect remedy for nightmare.”

Giving his grandmother a nod Danny managed to get Danielle to change her grip around him so he could lift her. She curled up in his arms every shaking breath jerking her shoulders up. “It’s alright.” Sighed Danny talking softly as he carried her out of the room, past the adults that had run up and down stairs to the living room where Grandma Ester poked the fire to life.

Sitting down in the soft couch Danny slowly rocked his cousin back and forth trying his best to comfort her. Ester got Maddie and they walked over to the kitchen where Danny could hear them talk in soft voices.

“You put on the water and I’ll make some tea.” Ordered Ester and the sound of the tap being turned on filled the kitchen for a moment.

“I’m not sure tea will help.” Sighed Maddie glancing over to the open living room door.

“Of course it won’t Maddie. Danny is helping not we.” Said the old woman walking past Maddie and putting four cups on a tray.

“Danny?” Said Maddie a bit confused walking over to the door to get a better look at the two. She saw the two black haired teenagers holding each other, Danny’s eyes lowered and unfocused as he tried to instill calm and warmth in the girl.

“You see it don’t you.” Said Ester standing beside Maddie. “He’s like her big brother, comforting her and guarding her at the same time.” She nudged Maddie. “See she’s calming down.

It was true the sobs that had shaken Danielle so violently subsided, her tight hold on him lessened leaving Danny a bit lightheaded. “You okay no?” he asked still rocking. She nodded her face still hidden in his t-shirt. “You want to talk about it?”

Tightening her grip slightly Danielle shook her head. “Yeah, I never want to talk about my nightmares ether.” Sighed Danny as he stopped rocking relaxing tense muscles he didn’t know he’d tightened.

“You don’t have nightmare.” Said the girl sounding silly.

“Even the bravest person has nightmares some time, it’s normal. Scary but normal.” Said Danny.

Lifting her head to look up at him Danielle pouted. “When did you become wise?” she asked.

“You mean a wise ass, cus I’ve always been that.” Said Danny drawing a smile from the girl.

“Bad puns should be illegal.” Retorted the girl.

“Then throw me in prison for I am the master of bad puns.” Sighed Danny feeling the girl let go of him and relax.

Sitting up Danielle still leaned against Danny as if she was afraid of breaking their connection. “I think I know why the ghost was after me.” Sighed the girl after a moment. Danny stayed quiet letting Danielle speak in her own time. “He was-“ she cut herself of as Maddie and Grandma Ester entered the room a tray filled with mugs of steaming hot tea and ginger bread in Maddie’s hands.

Pulling her legs up Danielle made herself smaller. “It’s alright sweetie.” Said Maddie putting down the tray on the table and pulling a blanket from the other couch she carefully laid it over her shoulders.

“Thanks.” Murmured Danielle pulling the blanket closer around her. “Sorry for waking everyone.” Tears filled her eyes.

“Don’t be silly. If you have a bad dream you are allowed to wake up as many people you want.” Said grandma Ester handing Danielle a steaming warm cup of tea. “I put honey in it and a splash of milk, but be careful so you don’t burn your tong.”

Maddie handed Danny a mug as well the worried look on her face making Danny raise an eyebrow. “What.” He asked and then coughed cursing under his breath.

“I just think you look pale.” She shook her head. “Must be the light.” She looked over at Danielle who was as pale as a ghost, looking a lot like Danny did when he woke up because of his nightmares.

They sat in the dimly light living room as Grandma Ester told them of brighter times and turned out to be a better story teller than even Great Uncle Bertie or Jack was. After a while Danielle’s color had returned to her skin and she laughed as the woman told of an Easter egg hunt that had gone array.

Finishing the story with a perfectly place pun Danny laughed till his breath caught and he began coughing again, only this time it didn’t stop as he ran out of breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know we all celebrate Christmas differently depending on religion, family, traditions and so on. I like Danny don’t like Christmas so this story has mainly focused on what could go wrong and what could hurt him. Hope you have enjoyed reading it.


	22. Chapter 22

The half empty mug of hot tea dropped to the floor, Danny ran out of the living room and in to the kitchen reaching the sink in time to throw up. His chest heaving with every twist of his stomach. Danny closed his eyes trying to force his body to do as he wanted.

Once his stomach calmed down, Danny was left panting. He turned on the tap and washed out his mouth a soft hand rubbed between his shoulders. Gathering more water in his hands Danny splashed it over his face, the bitter taste of sick still in his mouth.

“You alright Sweetie?” Asked Maddie her hand moving in slow circles on Danny’s back.

Gripping the sink Danny swallowed. His first reaction was to answer yes, to tell her he was fine but he stopped himself. His chest was hurting, he felt out of breath and sweat rolled down his neck. Goosebumps made him look at his arms. He was shaking, why? He wasn’t afraid, he hadn’t had a nightmare, why was he shaking.

His mother’s gentle hand pushed his hair out of his face holding her wrist to his forehead. “You’re running a temperature.” She noted and Danny shivered.

“Probably because I fell in the ice before.” He said. He’d probably just been dizzy like the day before that’s why he threw up. He was sort of glad that he hadn’t eaten anything all day.

“Likely.” Agreed Maddie moving her fingers through his hair stopping at the bruise on his forehead. Coughing Danny winced and pressed a hand against his chest, waiting for the pain to dull down again.

Watching him in silence and rubbing his back as Danny coughed again Maddie’s eyebrows knitted together in a frown. “I think we should go home.” She said getting a raised eyebrow from Danny. They always stayed till two days before new-years, there was never any talk about leaving the day after Christmas.

“Why I’m fine, just a cough.” Said Danny, he secretly wanted to fly back home that very instant. Hang out with Sam and Tucker, beat some ghosts and sleep.

Smiling at him Maddie once again brushed his to long bangs out of his face. “Yes, and I think you and Danielle has had to many accidents this Christmas. If the two of you keep this up I can’t imagen what’ll be left to bring home.” She made a face. “Once is a coincidence, two times a pattern.” She said absently her thumb brushing over the tape covering the stiches on Danny’s forehead.

Relaxing his shoulders Danny glanced up at the kitchen window, it showed their reflection. His mom’s face was puzzled, her eyes unfocused her shoulders tight. She was worried about him, again. He hated it, he’d made her worry for a month when he was at Mrs Oswald’s, he’d hurt her by not being there, by not talking to them. Coming home had been hard for him, having his mom and dad hovering over him and checking in every five minutes had taxed his patience. He’d wanted things to go back to the way they were before, when they left him alone except for when he did something wrong, failed an exam, came home late or when they showed of their new inventions.

Things could never go back, his mom felt like she’d failed to protect him, even more so after they’d found him exhausted and shaken up from the attack on the mall weeks earlier. They had seen the new marks on his arms, there were no use hiding them, they’d gotten a report from the social worker. She wanted to protect him, to get him away from danger and the safest place she knew was home.

Coughing again Danny cleared his throat and spat green mucus in to the sink. His mom’s worried eyes on him as he rubbed his chest. “You sure, Danielle hasn’t gotten to know the cousins, and as much as I hate to admit it we have two doctors in the house.” He wanted Danielle to have fun and get a chance to know their grandma, to know the family she was a part of.

But she hadn’t. Sure some moments had been fun, but hadn’t ghost’s ruined them. The ice breaking, the outright attack on them, him being frozen and the nightmare. She wasn’t having fun, bringing her here had been a mistake

Maddie put her arms around him. “It’s not that I don’t want her to get to know everyone, or that I’m untrusting of your aunt’s boyfriend. I just don’t know if there will be more accidents that hurts you.” She sighed.

Leaning in to her warmth Danny closed his eyes. She was worried he’d get hurt again, he hadn’t done a great job hiding his injuries this time, and if they went home he could hang out with his friends. He felt a bit selfish but glancing back at the living room he saw Danielle staring in to her mug, the same expression on her face as Danny himself had when something bothered him. She wasn’t going to have much more fun on this trip ether, he thought before sighing. “Can we stop at a Nasty Burger on the way home, I think my stomach can’t handle food that hasn’t been processed and dripping grease.”

That drew a smile from Maddie. “Don’t let Lucia hear you say that.” She whispered and kissed his hair.

 

The touching moment with her son understanding her feelings didn’t last long. He began coughing again and spat up more mucus rubbing at his chest with a pained expression on his face. Glancing at the kitchen clock Maddie nodded. “She’s almost 6am. Go up with Danielle and pack.” Danny turned to face her that suspicious look on his face, she was to eager to leave, she knew that. “Go I get your Dad, we’ll stop by Nasty Burger for breakfast if you’re up for it.” She promised.

Nodding Danny left the kitchen and walked over to the living room telling Danielle that they were leaving. Maddie saw relief on the girls face, she hadn’t wanted to stay any longer. Two ghost attacks, getting her ears damaged and nearly drowning herself hadn’t been the fun Christmas holiday she’d expected.

Watching the two climb the stairs, Danny still coughing Maddie was meet by her mother in law at the kitchen door. “You’re going home?” she asked a tray with the mugs, tea pot and cookies balanced on her hip.

Rubbing her arms Maddie nodded. “I-“ she stopped herself, then shook her head. “I don’t think this trip turned out the way any of us expected.” She looked at the two teenagers turning a corner and heading up the next stair. “Danny’s not well, he’s putting on a brave face to fool the rest of us but I rather have him at home.” Where it’s safe.

Ester put down the tray with a deep sigh. “I’ll pack you something to eat on your way home, go up and wake my son. There’ll be coffee when you get down.”

Thanking the woman Maddie went up the stairs and turned in to their room. To her surprise she found Jack awake and dressed folding his clothes. He looked up at her when she walked in and she knew they were thinking the same thing.

She walked up to him and Jack put his big arms around her. “Where did we go wrong?” She asked listening to the steady beat of Jack’s heart.

“Accidents happen, that’s part of growing up.” The big man said. “Come on I have a new idea for a upgrade to the Fenton Phones, that’ll protect the wearer from that Wail the ghost used on them yesterday.”

Rubbing her eyes Maddie nodded. “Let’s hear.” She said and listened to Jack as she changed out of her flannel pajamas and in to the comfortable blue jumpsuit. Jack had almost everything packed when she heard the two kids come down stairs, Danny’s coughing giving them away.

Jack had stopped in his rambling and looked up from the last bag. “That doesn’t sound good.” He noted, always more perceptive than people gave him credit for.

“I’m taking him to see a doctor when we get back home.” She shot a glance at the opposite wall. “No offence to your sister dear, but her boyfriend is the last person I want around Danny.”

He gave her a sidelong glance before sipping the bag shut. “I wonder what he did to get on your bad side.” Maddie sighed and picked up the first of many bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not meant to happen this really wasn’t how I thought it was going to end I just lost control after a while. Sorry hope you enjoy reading this, I had fun writing it. I'll poste the epilog this Saturday.


	23. Epilog

Humming on a Christmas jingle stuck in his head, Vlad Masters flicked through pages on his iPad. Sitting alone in his office at home Vlad looked every bit the gentleman he was, except for the light stubble on his chin and the shadows under his eyes, a testament to his long sleepless hour of plotting.

Sighing he finally lifted his eyes to stare bored at the shadow on the wall in front of him. “Please Daniel, it would take you decades before you can successfully sneak up on me.”

“Really, Here I thought you were already a senile old man.” Said Danny turning visible hovering in front of Vlad arms crossed.

“If you only came to insult me than you can leave the same way you came in.” Said Vlad putting down the iPad.

“What do you know about the ghost of Jeremy Fenton?” asked Danny his glowing green eyes hard on Vlad.

The man shrugged. “Straight to the point I see. But you are mistake I know nothing about the ghost of Jeremy Fenton.”

“Danielle says otherwise.” Danny’s voice lowered into a growl. “She said you ripped him in to pieces, Why? And before you act dumb, I know you own the lumber mill on my grandparent’s land, Tucker found your paper trail.”

The corners of Vlad’s mouth turned up. “What is it Danielle says exactly?” He asked.

There was a sudden flash of anger in Danny’s eyes. “You destroyed the ghost, tell me why? What reason did you have to attack him and why was it after Danielle?” The boys fingers dug deeper in to his arms, he was restraining himself.

Licking his lips Vlad tasted the boys anger, contained but bubbling near the surface. He searched Danny’s face for any information but apart from the red scar on his forehead there wasn’t anything else but anger. “You remember my little cloning hobby.” Began Vlad seeing Danny’s eyes narrow.

“Yes.” He growled.

“Well, all the clones took on some unwanted aspects from the ectoplasm used to create them.” He scratched at his stubble. “So I searched for a ghost like you and imagen my surprise when I found your Namesake, haunting a lumber mill causing a lot of small accidents and looking almost exactly like you.”

Danny shifted in discomfort. “You used the ectoplasm from the ghost to create Danielle.” Said Danny his face turning a bit green. “That’s why he was after her.”

“He probably wanted to become hole again, after all I smashed him in to so small bits that I thought he would never recover, but I guess that was my mistake.” Said Vlad shrugging as if he was talking about something as small as a spelling mistake.

“You killed a ghost to create a clone of me and now Danielle has to live with what you have done. That’s not some small mistake Vlad! You not only scarred her for life when you made her but again when she was forced to absorb the rest of him or disappear herself!” Shouted Danny the temperatur in the room falling with his rising anger.

“Please, she was a mistake. A failed clone just like the rest of them. But now that you mention it I might start up my experiments again, there’s room for a new clone lab and maybe by studying her ectoplasm I can make the perfect son.” There was a twinkle in Vlad’s eyes as he saw the green glow of ecto-energy gather at Danny’s palms.

“You disgust me.” Growled Danny raising his hands.

“And you underestimate me.” Sighed Vlad as the other ghost in the room turned visible behind Danny. Pink ghost-ray flashed in Vlad’s eyes, before the boy could turn around to blast his copy out of existence.

Danny fell to the floor knocked unconscious. With a grunt from sore muscles Vlad got up and walked around the table to sink down on his heals beside the boy, lifting his head of the thick carpet by the hair. “I might actually start by analyzing you my dear boy.” Light flashed at the boys midsection and before Vlad knew what was happening the boy had disappeared.

Accepting his own copy back Vlad straightened. “So you sent a copy to talk with me.” The corner of his mouth turned up. “You are learning something little Badger.” He walked over to his desk where he picked up the iPad and turned it on to once more look at the two medical reports there.

Daniel, J, Fenton. Had been admitted to local county ER, because of busted eardrums and Damage to his inner ear, the doctors had proscribed antibiotics in case of infection and sent the boy home to rest, noting down that if his hearing, or balance didn’t improve within a couple of day, they might have to consider surgery to fix the damage. Apparently Daniel’s hearing and balance had improved, for he’d turned up the next day at the local hospital.

It had been an interesting read, the boy had almost drowned earlier that day and had gotten water in to his lungs that had caused his lungs to start producing fluids that resulted in him slowly drowning on dry land. Vlad had smiled when the results of the boys blood test had reached his computer for once without tampering and then the x-ray images that had concerned him.

Leaving his office Vlad reread the hospital reports as he walked over to the living room. Pneumonia had been the diagnose and the boy had been prescribed a curse of antibiotics and bed rest for the next week. Maddie the cat mewed from her place on the couch batting playfully at the tv remote. Putting down his iPad Vlad sat down beside the cat and picked up the remote.

Sapping to his favorite channel he jumped around on the many signals before it stopped on the camera in Daniel’s room. Just in time to see the boy jerk, his eyes flashing green as they flew open and he began coughing. Vlad winced at the pained expression on the boy’s face.

The lights turned on in the room and Maddie hurried over to his side. She sat down on the side of the bed and brought out a plastic oxygen mask from where it had been hidden beside the bed. Putting the mask to Danny’s face, where there already was an oxygen cannula under his nose, she rubbed his back as Jack walked in. He exchanged some words with Maddie before going over to Danny.

The touching family moment disgusted Vlad and he was about to change channel when a fourth person walked in to the room rubbing her tired eyes. Danielle was at the Fenton house and by the looks of her pajamas she was sleeping there.

Sinking down in his couch Vlad petted Maddie (the cat) and watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I added an epilog, had to get some things explained to you readers that never got a chance to come up otherwise. To tell you the truth I actually changed a lot in the last couple of chapters because it didn’t sit right. I hope you’ve enjoyed the read, next story will take place around new-year, but I’ll poste it on Tuesday.


End file.
